A Flame can Ignite a Wildfire
by gracefullyaesthetic
Summary: Harry and Hermione are killed during the final battle and are sent back to the Marauders Era, reborn as Hermione and Harry Flamel, children to Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel. Destiny and Fate are thrown into chaos, seeing as the twins have changed everything by simply being born. After all, they say a flame can ignite a wildfire. AU.
1. Chapter 1

_A Flame Can Ignite A Wildfire_

**Summary:**

Harry and Hermione are killed during the final battle and are sent back to the Marauders Era, reborn as Hermione and Harry Flamel, children to Perenelle and Nicholas Flamel. Destiny and Fate are thrown into chaos, seeing as the twins have changed everything by simply being born. After all, they say a flame can ignite a wildfire.

_.xx._

"_The phoenix hope, can wing her way through the desert skies, and still defying fortune's spite; revive from ashes and rise."_

_-Miguel de Cervantes_

_.xx._

_**AUTHORS NOTE:**_

**this has been bolded, italicized, and underlined because ****this**** is very important. some of you may have read this story before on TheaLaurel, and may accuse me of stealing this story. I have not and will not ever steal anybody's story. TheaLaurel is my other account and if you go to that account's bio, you will see i have stated all my published works will now be on this account. just to cleat things up. :)**

_Prologue_

_"Give me Harry Potter, and none shall be harmed."_ Hermione's breath caught in her throat, an involuntary shiver running down her spine at the sound of Voldemort's voice echoing through the walls of Hogwarts.

_"Give me Harry Potter and I shall leave the school untouched. Give me Harry Potter, and you will be rewarded. You have until midnight."_

Knowing Harry, he would try and do something stupid and noble, like turning himself over to Voldemort. Once, on a summer night, Hermione has sworn underneath the stars she would always stick by and protect Harry, who was her brother in everything but blood. She knew Harry would turn himself in. Making up her mind, Hermione decided that if Harry was dying tonight, she was dying with him.

Adrenaline coursed through her veins, and she paid no heed to the people surrounding her, intent on one goal and one only. Find Harry.

She burst into a jog, racking through her brain, trying to remember where she had last seen him. Was it the Room of Requirement? She paid no attention to who was in front of her, and felt herself smack into a hard chest.

Drawing her wand, she looked up and saw exactly who she was searching for. Harry's face was covered with sweat and soot, an unexplainable look upon his face. She had only seen the look on his face when Sirius was killed, a look of defeat. Peering around, she spotted a conveniently placed broom closet right around the corner; and without a word, she dragged Harry inside the closet.

Closing the door and muttering a couple well-chosen spells ,she turned around to face Harry. She already knew what he was going to do, and knew that no urging, begging, or pleading would sway him from his decision.

"I have to, Mione," Harry whispered, voice tight. The only person she allowed to call her Mione was Harry.

She nodded, not trusting herself to speak, and swallowing, trying to push the lump back down her throat. Without a word, she burrowed her head into his chest, and smelled the familiar smell of broomstick polish and spring rain. The scent was just so _Harry. _She felt him wrap his arms around her, and both just stood there entwined in each other's arms, taking comfort in knowing the fact they were not alone.

"I'm coming with you," Hermione said, her voice muffled by Harry's chest. He pulled back harshly, and glared at her. "Like hell you are." Hermione's face set into determination, and her voice had an undertone of steel. "I'm coming. I have no one left except for you now, and everyone else I care about is gone." Her voice broke on the word, and she felt tears sliding down her cheeks.

Harry nodded and hugged her again. Both shared a bond no one could break, as if they were twins.

When Harry was troubled, confused, or hurt, he would immediately find Hermione, knowing she was his lighthouse, always ready to point him in the right direction.

_.xx._

Holding hands, and under the invisibility cloak, both crept through the Great Hall, intent on making it to the Forbidden Forest. Hermione glanced around the hall, heart clenching inside her chest. The Great Hall, once so cheery and filled with warmth, was now the perfect photo of grief. There was Parvati Patil, who was screaming her grief out to the heavens, hunched over her twin, Padma Patil's body.

Colin Creevey was laying on the ground, eyes devoid of life, with death having grasped its icy fingers upon him. Hermione, with a lump in her throat, blinked furiously when she saw the Weasley's hunched over the prone figures of Ginny, Ron, and Fred. Ginny had been killed by Bellatrix, Ron had been brutally murdered by Lucius Malfoy, and Fred was killed by Rookwood. She swallowed the bile that rose in her throat.

The Golden trio was no more. The two that were still remaining would be no more soon as well.

Harry wrapped an arm around her shoulder, knowing she needed the comfort at the moment. She willingly leaned into him, and as they walked over the Great Hall, both allowed their minds to wander, knowing this was one of their last moments together as brother and sister.

_.xx._

As they neared the Forbidden Forest, Hermione surprisingly was not panicked. She felt peaceful. She knew what she had signed up for when she began packing for the Horcrux Hunt, and now, it felt fitting she die with her brother.

When she thought of her parents, her eyes filled with tears again. They would never again remember they had a daughter named Hermione Jean Granger, daughter to Jean and Dan Granger.

I didn't matter. They were in Australia now, where it was safe for them. Harry suddenly stopped, and Hermione accidentally ploughed straight into his back. She felt him stiffen.

"I thought he would come," said Voldemort in his high clear voice, his eyes on the leaping flames. "I expected him to come." Harry turned, kissed Hermione sweetly on the cheek, and whispered, "I'll see you on the other side, Mione." Hermione nodded, and smiled at him. She didn't see any point in crying, seeing as they were already on this step.

This was a good death for them, perhaps. They had no one else here but each other now. Noble, even. Dying so the rest of the Wizarding World would have a chance at surviving. She understood, when Voldemort killed Harry, Voldemort would become mortal again.

Harry was his last Horcrux.

"Here I am," Harry said, carefully sliding off the invisibility cloak so he would be uncovered, but Hermione was still carefully concealed under the cloak.

She heard the Death Eaters gasping, crying out, and even laughter. She knew, in that moment, nobody mattered except Voldemort and Harry. Both eyes were fixed on each other's, neither blinking or looking away.

"HARRY, NO!" Hermione, like many others, turned her head just in time to see Hagrid struggling while bound by ropes to a tree. The branches overhead shook as Hagrid squirmed, desperate to stop Harry from sacrificing himself.

"NO! NO! HARRY, WHAT'RE YEH—?" But with a flick of Rowle's wand, he was silenced and immobilized from moving or talking.

Bellatrix, Hermione noticed with disgust, had jumped up and was looking eagerly from Voldemort to Harry, chest heaving.

"Harry Potter," he said softly, as if crooning to a baby, "The Boy Who Lived."

And with a flash of green light and a wave of his wand, Harry James Potter was no more.

It all happened so quickly, one moment she was watching her brother fall to the ground, the next moment she was seeing Voldemort collapse to the ground, with Bellatrix bent over him, and various Death Eaters hurrying over to him.

"My Lord, _my Lord,_" Bellatrix crooned to Voldemort, as if to a lover. However, Voldemort roughly pushed her hands off of him, and hissed, "_Quiet, _Bella."

He pushed himself up off the ground, and with a bang, pointed his wand towards Narcissa Malfoy. There was a small squeal of pain, and he hissed, "You. Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Narcissa Malfoy, Hermione observed, didn't look at all like her normal, put-together self. Her skin was a rather greyish white, and her eyes had sunken in, looking as though she had aged ten years in a matter of months. But to be fair, she was sure after the disaster at Malfoy Manor Voldemort hadn't been the most lenient towards their family.

Hermione watched on, feeling rather calm as Narcissa hurried towards her brother, sinking down to the soft Earth, hands outstretched, perhaps feeling for a pulse.

"He is dead!" Narcissa called out to the watchers. She watched on as the Death Eaters celebrated by shooting green and red sparks up into the air with their wands, she watched on as they stamped their feet, she watched on until Voldemort opened his lipless mouth.

"You see?" screeched Voldemort over the tumult. "Harry Potter is dead by my hand, and no man alive can threaten me now!"

Hermione inhaled, once, then twice. She felt as though Harry was with her, whispering for her to have courage. "I wouldn't be so sure about that," Hermione whispered softly, however, Voldemort heard her. His heard turned around, towards her direction, where she just materialized underneath the invisibility cloak.

Bellatrix cackled delightfully, looking thrilled. "Potter's Mudblood, my Lord! May I..?" She asked, motioning to Hermione, who was still standing there with a pleasant smile upon her face. Voldemort, eyes fixed on Hermione, held up a hand, motioning for her to wait. "Ah, Potter's Mudblood," Voldemort hissed, "I will have fun breaking you, my dear… After all, if it weren't for you, Harry Potter would have been dead a long time ago."

Hermione, although a shiver ran down her spine, proudly lifted her head up and met Voldemort's gaze. "You're out of time, you shall soon be gone just like Potter… How does it feel to witness your best friend being murdered?" The Death Eaters cackled, delighted upon hearing about Harry's demise.

"Rather unpleasant," Hermione answered, taking a step towards Voldemort. "I suppose I am out of time, after all… Your existence was tethered to Harry's, did you know that? He was your last and final Horcrux. And now he's gone, killed by his own maker. You're just as mortal as the rest of us are, Riddle." Hermione whispered, watching as Voldemort's red eyes widened, looking rather afraid.

He began to laugh. The sound was unpleasant, a sound of mockery. But what he didn't see was the green bolt of light Hermione hurtled towards him, striking him right in the centre of his chest.

For a single moment, he seemed to know what was going on. Eyes widened, he fell backwards, with the ghost of a smile still framing his face. She smiled wryly to herself. How ironic. That the Dark Lord would die laughing.

Everything was silent for a split second. Then, there was chaos.

She didn't hear Bellatrix's broken-hearted wails, but instead focused her gaze on the green beam of light soaring towards her. Hermione raised her arms up, hair splayed down her back, eyes closed, a mockery of as if she was waiting for a lover's embrace. The bolt hit her right in the centre of her heart, and she toppled over.

Hermione saw her life flash by her eyes, and welcomed the torrent of memories, embracing it, even. _This must what they call seeing your life in minutes when you die, _she realized.

_.xx._

_"Are you sure that's a real spell? Well, it's not very good, is it? I've tried a few simple spells just for practice and it's all worked for me. Nobody in my family's magic at all, it was ever such a surprise when I got my letter, but I was ever so pleased, of course, I mean it's the very best school of witchcraft there is. I'm Hermione Granger by the way, who are you?"_

_.xx._

_I hope you're all pleased with yourselves. We could have all been killed—or worse, expelled. Now, if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."_

_.xx._

_"Me! Books! And cleverness! There are more important things—friendship and bravery and—oh Harry—be careful!"_

_.xx._

_"Well, I don't know what you expected, Ron, but you—"_

_.xx._

_"I don't think it looks like Grim."_

_.xx._

_"Oh, what rubbish. Crookshanks could smell him, Ron, how else'd you think—"_

_.xx._

_"Because I thought—and Professor McGonagall agrees with me—that that broom was probably sent to Harry by Sirius Black!"_

_.xx._

_"I can't come with you, because I'm already going with someone."_

_.xx._

_"Well…when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were. And I just…let her carry on a bit. Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with braces. You know, they're dentists, they don't think teeth and magic should— look! Pigwidgeon's back!"_

_.xx._

_"Don't be so stupid! The enemy! Honestly—who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"_

_.xx._

_"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"_

_.xx._

_"You horrible woman, you don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman—"_

_.xx._

_"Harry, we're really sorry! You're absolutely right, Harry—I'd be furious if it was me!"_

_.xx._

_"No. I told her to keep her big fat mouth shut about you, actually. And it would be quite nice if you stopped trying to jump down Ron's and my throats, Harry, because if you haven't noticed, we're on your side."_

_.xx._

_"Well, yes. Otherwise, as you very well know, I will inform the authorities that you are an unregistered Animagus. Of course, the Prophet might give you rather a lot of an insider's account of life in Azkaban…"_

_.xx._

_"Oh Harry, don't you see? If she could have done on thing to make absolutely sure that every single person in this school will read your interview, it was banning it!"_

_.xx._

_"Fine. fine…let them see it, I hope they use it on you! In fact, I wish you'd invite loads and loads of people to come and see! Th-that would serve you right—oh, I'd love it if the wh-whole school knew where it was, and how to u-use it, and then if you annoy any of them they'll be able to sort you out!"_

_.xx._

_"Oh, I've just escaped—I mean, I've just left Cormac, under the mistletoe.(…) I thought he'd annoy Ron the most, I debated for a while about Zacharias Smith, but I thought, on the whole—" (…) Yes I did, and I'm starting to wish I'd chosen him, McLaggen makes Grawp look a gentleman. Let's go this way, we'll be able to see him coming, he's so tall…"_

_.xx._

_"I've got no plans to tell Ron anything about what might, or might not, have happened at Keeper tryouts."_

_.xx._

_"Well…yes, So I was sort of right. Snape must have been proud of being 'half a Prince,' you see? Tobias Snape was a Muggle from what it said in the Prophet."_

_.xx._

_"Mum…Dad, please forgive me. I love you. Obliviate."_

_.xx._

_"But it was supposed to have stopped! Your scar—it wasn't supposed to do this anymore! You mustn't let that connection open up again—Dumbledore wanted you to close your mind!"_

_.xx._

_"Because Snitches have flesh memories."__  
__.xx._

_"It belongs to Harry! It chose him, he was the one who found it, it came to him out of the Sorting Hat!"_

_.xx._

_"Undetectable Extension Charm. Tricky, hut I think I've done it okay; anyway, I managed to fit everything we need in here."_

_.xx._

_"I told you at the Burrow, I've had the essentials packed for days, you know, in case we needed to make a quick getaway. I packed your rucksack this morning, Harry, after you changed, and put it in here…I just had a feeling…"_

_.xx._

_"We only met him tonight! We've never been inside your vault…It isn't the real sword! It's a copy! Just a copy!"_

_.xx._

_"We will fight! We'll have to, to reach the snake! But let's not lose sight now of what we're supposed to be d-doing! We're the only ones who can end it!"_

_.xx._

Hermione felt something pulling her and gave a startled cry. The last thing she remembered was killing Voldemort and getting a Killing Curse shot in her direction, not being in water. "It's a girl!" She heard someone cry out, and at the same time, a deeper voice yelled excitedly, "Twins, Ellie! Twins!"

She felt herself being passed along to another set of cold hands, and was confused. Why was she being passed around? She looked down, and screamed. She had the body of a baby.

Hermione began to panic. Why wasn't she in Heaven, assuming she _went _to heaven? And why, for the love of Merlin, was there a pair of cornflower blue eyes staring into hers?

A man, whom she recognized as Nicholas Flamel, beaming, spoke. "Hermione Celeste Flamel and Harry Matthew Flamel."

She glanced over at Harry who she assumed was in 'Ellie's' other arm, and was shocked to see a flash of green pass through them, the colour of Harry's eyes.

Death had somehow messed up and now she and Harry were reborn as infants, children to Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, no less.

Hermione began to wail.

_.xx._

Nicholas Flamel was a very lucky man if he did say so himself. He had married the love of his life, Perenelle, and they later on, had two beautiful children.

The Stone, although maintained their ability to look still as youthful as they had at the age of 25, had apparently taken away their ability to have children. Perenelle, who adored children, was heartbroken.

As he gazed at his daughter giggling on the lap of Albus Dumbledore, and his son, drawing a photo while laying on the ground. Last September, Perenelle had discovered she was expecting. While it hadn't been easy, Perenelle had carried to term and the twins were born on July 31, around midnight.

Their daughter, Hermione, was the spitting image of Perenelle, except for her eyes. Her hair was in a riot of curls already. Her eyes, like her fathers, were a deep ocean blue, scattered with golden brown flecks. His son's eyes were the exact same, both getting their eyes from their father.

Perenelle, although she moaned about how much Harry took after him, he knew she was secretly pleased Hermione had taken after her and Harry had taken after him.

But it didn't mean their children were perfect. Hermione had seemed wise beyond her age, although her eyes still sparkled with childish naivety. Their son, Harry, was just the same. Once, when the lights had gone out through a storm, Harry had panicked and conjured up a patronus. His sister was just as magically powerful as he was, having shattered every single window in the neighborhood once when Perenelle had refused to allow her to open the window, seeing as it was winter outside and freezing.

Perenelle was just as worried as he was, although they both tried not to show it. They had tested if it was because of overexposure to the elixir while they had been in the womb, but so far, the results were inconclusive.

But he knew, as he gazed at his children, with Perenelle coming around and wrapping her arms around him, he would not exchange his family for the world.

_.xx._

Albus Dumbledore was very content with what life had just given him. His god-children, Hermione and Harry. He wasn't stupid. He knew the Flamels had tried for children for a long time, to no avail. When they had announced to him they were expecting, he was thrilled for the two, knowing they deserved it.

But as he gazed at Hermione sitting on his lap, he couldn't help but feel as though something was up. There was sometimes something in their eyes—he had only seen the look in those who had survived war— which didn't make sense, seeing as they were only three.

He relaxed his facial muscles, hearing Hermione's bell-like laughter ringing out, he looked down and saw the little girl giggling about something her brother had just done.

Albus Dumbledore loved his godchildren more than anything in the world. He knew they would both become very powerful witches and wizards one day. He worried for the outcome, considering how the Flamels historically were a very light family. They didn't partake in any fighting, preferring to stay neutral and support the 'light,' as you could say.

Albus couldn't help but worry what. would happen if Tom Riddle was ever to hear about their parentage.

But for now, he was just content to enjoy their naivety and innocence while it lasted.

_.xx._

**AN:**

**AND I REPEAT AGAIN I DID NOT STEAL THIS STORY I AM THE SAME AUTHOR**

**im so sorry its just i received several veryyy hateful private messages**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

**In Which They Go To Hogwarts**

_.xx._

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own anything, except for my own original character and scenes

**I know this chapter is boring, but trust me, nothing will make sense without it.**

_.xx._

"_Let every day be the first day of the rest of your life, but especially let today be a new beginning."_

_-Jonathan Lockwood Huie_

_.xx._

Hermione sat on a chair, holding a piece of parchment to her heart and smiling dreamily. Her brother had also received the same letter and was running around and whooping.

Perenelle Flamel walked in gracefully, and smiled upon seeing her two children both excited at the prospect of attending Hogwarts. Her son was thrilled, while her daughter was smiling dreamily into the distance.

"You've received your Hogwarts letters, I assume?" Nicholas asked, coming from behind his wife amused upon seeing his children so excited. He had half a mind to get out the muggle camera that Albus had sent to them and snap a picture. "Yes!" Harry hollered, now scanning his letter furiously. Hermione smiled and simply answered, "Yes."

"I suppose we should get you lot to Diagon Alley," Nicholas mused, smile widening when Harry began to whoop.

Ever since the twins were born, Nicholas and Perenelle had both agreed to not take the two out, for safety measures. Having invented the Stone, there was no doubt they would be mobbed if they ever left their house. The most they had ever taken their children was to a nearby Muggle village.

"Let's go, then!" Harry cried enthusiastically. He ran out of the room in a hurry, and Hermione quickly followed.

Perenelle and Nicholas exchanged amused smiles before following.

_.xx._

Walburga Black was content. She enjoyed her lifestyle—having tea parties, ball gowns and ministry galas—but to be honest, she was bored. That is, until she had a tidbit of information given to her by Druella over tea.

According to Druella (who had heard from Gladys), the Flamel twins were starting at Hogwarts this year. Right along with Sirius. Walburga was determined to be acquainted with the Flamel's. No, she _would _be acquainted with them.

Druella had said the boy, Harry—she shuddered upon hearing such a horrid name—was apparently powerful. It didn't surprise Walburga. After all, he was the heir of the House of Flamel. Marriage proposals would most definitely be flooding in. After all, it was never too early to get things started on this matter.

Walburga had felt wary about the girl, Hermione, after listening to Druella gushing about her. But it wasn't until she caught a glimpse of the girl she understood why her sister-in-law had urged her to get a head-start. The girl had exuded intelligence and grace, something Walburga appreciated greatly.

She hoped to successfully arrange a marriage between her eldest son and Hermione. If successful it would no doubt benefit them. Orion would have no objection to a marriage contract between the two.

Walburga sipped her tea thoughtfully. Perhaps she should wait until they were in their seventh year. Now was too early, seeing as she was still under Albus Dumbledore's protection, being his goddaughter.

Walburga lifted a teacup up to her lips and took a sip. Everything would fall into place. The Flamel's would then be directly tied to their family, and she would gain a perfect daughter-in-law to make sure the next heir of House Black would be perfect.

"Kreacher?" Walburga spoke, her eyes trained on the portrait across the wall.

"Yes Mistress?" The aging elf fell over himself in excitement in his enthusiasm to get to Walburga.

"Bring me parchment and a quill. I have a letter to write."

._xx._

Hermione slipped into Harry's room that night, when she was sure their parents had already fallen asleep. Judging by how the moonlight's silver beams illuminated Harry's face, she was sure he was still awake. Crawling into his bed, she slipped her hand into his. The two just laid there together, wordlessly, like they had many years ago.

Just like in their previous life, the two shared a bond that had only been strengthened since they were now twins. Harry and Hermione had slept together in the same crib ever since they were born, all the way until age 3, when their mother had then proclaimed them to be too old to sleep in the same bed together. Little Hermione had cried as though her heart was broken, and had refused to budge, until Perenelle finally allowed the two to be together one last night. It wasn't until Hermione was done musing did she voice her fears. "Do you think we'll be in the same house as each other?" Harry stayed silent for a moment, having heard his thoughts mirrored out.

He cleared his throat. "Yes, of course we'll be in the same house together." Harry spoke firmly, squeezing Hermione's hand in reassurance. "Who knows," he continued, "we might even still be in Gryffindor." Out of all the faint details Harry could recall, being in Gryffindor was one of the brightest memories.

"But twins aren't always sorted into the same house," Hermione whispered, a slow tear trickling down her cheek. Harry swallowed. "That won't happen to us." Harry stated. "But even if that happens, you'll always be my sister, Mione."

._xx._

Just like how Hermione had faintly remembered, the Scarlet Steam engine stood billowing smoke next to a platform packed with people. She felt her lips slip into an involuntary smile. Hermione took in the both familiar and not-so-familiar view of the platform. Chattering and babbling came from everywhere, cats and toads were croaking and meowing, wishing to be free from their cages. Owls hooted to each other in an annoyed sort of way over the chatter and the sound of heavy trunks being dragged around.

"This is it," Nicholas announced, resting his hand on his son's shoulder. "Where your Hogwarts adventure begins." Behind him, Perenelle could be heard sniffling. Her darlings were growing up. They would now leave her nest, and she had to watch them grow and learn into who they would become.

Harry's face stretched into a wide smile. His eyes were wide with excitement. Hermione's expression mirrored his exactly. Both turned around, and hugged their parents. Hermione's arms stretched around their Mum while Harry hugged their father.

After a couple of seconds, Perenelle pulled back, and gave both her children an adoring smile. "Remember we love you, and we will no matter what house you get sorted into." Harry's mouth quirked up into a smile. "Even if we're in Slytherin?" Nicholas chuckled. "I highly doubt you'll be in Slyther—" But with a pointed look from Perenelle, his mouth shut immediately. Clearing his throat, he nodded fervently. "Right. Remember to send Uncle Albus our love, and to write!"

"Dad!" Harry yelped, looking around to make sure nobody had heard. Once he assessed it was safe, he turned back around. "I can't just give a professor _love!"_

._xx._

The compartment door burst open, with two figures standing there. Hermione's head snapped towards the door, confusion written in her face. One of the boys had black hair hanging boyishly over a pair of piercing grey eyes. He, just like Hermione and Harry, carried himself with a casual grace. The other looked slightly familiar, his face ringing bells in her head but she couldn't grasp onto where he had perhaps ever seen his face. He had untidy jet-black hair. Bright hazel eyes shone from behind bottleneck glasses, and it reminded Hermione of a scene from a movie. She couldn't help but fee as though she had seen him before, but couldn't remember when.

"Hey! Can we sit here? Thanks." The boy with the grey eyes asked, and plopped down into a seat without waiting for an answer. Hermione raised a single eyebrow in his casual show of familiarity. Old Hermione snorted in her mind, silently poking fun at her strict adherence to the rules her mother had implemented into her since a child.

Harry nodded. "I'm Harry and this is my twin Hermione." Hermione sighed. Obviously Harry hadn't been listening when their mother had instructed them on the rules of using another's first name. Sirius nodded. "I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter." _Apparently Sirius hadn't been listening either_, Old Hermione laughed. She sounded pleased Sirius was rebelling against etiquette. _Look, _Old Hermione whispered. _There's James, Harry's father. _Hermione sucked in a breath, and couldn't help but get misty-eyed.

Before Hermione could greet the newcomers, the compartment door burst open _again. _Just like last time, two figures stood in the doorway. The girl had emerald green eyes, and fiery red hair. The boy had dark eyes and pale skin. Their physical appearance contrasted against each other, and based off of Hermione's knowledge, their personalities were also opposites.

"Hello, may we sit here?" The redhead asked, and the boy behind her scowled deeply. James nodded dumbly, his eyes captivated on the girl. "Of course," Hermione replied, and scooted over to make room for them to sit.

"Thanks," The girl sighed in relief, and plopped down. "I'm Lily. That's Severus, my best friend." Severus seemed appeased by how Lily had called him her best friend, and sat down, although still looking on edge. Hermione nodded. "I'm Hermione, and that's my twin brother, Harry. Those two are Sirius and James." Normally, Hermione would've referred to them using their last names but she didn't want to make a large fuss and let people know she was the daughter of a famed alchemist. Harry waved, and flashed Lily a smile. "Hey." James seemed to be in shock, and wasn't moving. It wasn't until Sirius elbowed him in the ribs did he snap out of his trance. "Charmed," James smiled, eyes dreamy.

Hermione then noticed Severus was scowling deeply, and hurriedly started a new topic in hopes to divert everyone's attention. "So," she phrased carefully, "What House do you want to be in?" Hermione asked, and smiled at everyone in the compartment.

Lily spoke up. "Severus told me Slytherin was the best House!" She grinned, face flushed with excitement. James scowled. "Why would you want to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave if I were to get into Slytherin. Wouldn't you?" Sirius smiled a sour smile. "My entire family was in Slytherin." James stared at Sirius in shock. "And I thought you were alright!" Sirius just smiled lazily.

"I'm sure being in Slytherin is alright," Harry objected. "Each House has its own good and bad," He finished, glancing around. Hermione nodded in agreement. "But only the brawny go to Gryffindor," Severus blurted out. Sirius's eyes then narrowed. "Then where would you go, seeing as you're neither?" Hermione stared at Sirius in shock. She didn't think he would be so cruel, especially such early on."Sirius!" Harry yelped. He glanced nervously between Sirius and Severus, opened his mouth but Lily beat him to it. "Let's go find another compartment, Sev," Lily sniffed. She got up, with Severus following behind her.

While James and Sirius jeered at her at her tone, Harry privately thought they were being quite rude. Hermione, without a single word, got up, and the compartment door slammed shut once again.

The three boys stared after her.

"Blimey," Sirius breathed. "She's got a temper."

._xx._

Lily Evans had been so excited to go to Hogwarts until she walked into the compartment with Severus filled with those horrible boys. She was now fuming when she and Severus sat into a new compartment—that was thankfully, empty—and was now ranting to Severus when the there was a knock on the door. A few moments later, a voice rang out, "May I come in?"

Lily hadn't responded, and a few moments later, the girl from their last compartment stepped in.

Lily started scowling at her, thinking she was just here to make fun of them some more. "I'm here to apologize. I'm sure my brother and his friends didn't mean what they said, and I'm very sorry on their behalf." Hermione's voice was soft, her eyes earnest with regret. Once Lily studied Hermione's expression—it was sincere—then did she reluctantly nod at her apology. "My name is Hermione, by the way."

._xx._

Hermione, Lily later decided, was very kind. Hermione, like Lily, also enjoyed intellectual conversations. Severus and Hermione got along quite well too. The two had spent the entire train ride explaining wizarding concepts to Lily; and why Slytherin and Gryffindor hated each other so much. Hence, explaining Sirius and James' outbursts.

Shivering, the three friends walked off the Hogwarts Express, scarfs wrapped tightly around their necks. "FIRS' YEARS! FIRS' YEARS OVER HERE! Mind yer' step!" All heads swiveled around just in time to see a large hairy face beaming across the backs of many. "Let's go," Hermione chattered, and the trio trudged off to what seemed like an army of boats. "Four to a boat, No more'n four to a boat!" The man leading them yelled out, and Lily decided she did like this way of travel very much. It was cold and slippery. Not to mention they could fall out of the boat at any time.

Hermione, Lily, and Severus piled onto a boat. Suddenly, the little fleet of boats went gliding across the lake. The lake was beautiful, as smooth as glass. It was quiet, as everyone stared in rapture towards where the castle stood, towering over them, standing on a cliff.

After a many "ouch, that was my foot!," the group of first years finally made it up the stone steps and crowded around a massive oak door. The door suddenly swung open, revealing a tall, stern-looking witch wearing emerald-green robes. "The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," said Hagrid, waving a massive hand over the many first years.

"Thank you, Hagrid, I will take it from here." She pulled the door wide open, revealing a massive entrance hall. The first years were shown to an empty chamber off the hall. Hermione felt nervous, although she didn't understand why. She had done this once, why was she nervous? _Well, probably because you can't much. _Old Hermione chimed in helpfully.

Professor McGonagall spoke. "Welcome to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The start-of-the-term banquet will start shortly, but before you take your seats, you will be sorted into a House. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your House is your family. You will have classes with your House, eat with your House, and sleep in your House dormitory.

"The four Houses, as the majority of you know, are Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw. Each House values one trait in particular. While you are at Hogwarts, your achievements will earn your House points and any rule-breaking will result in points being taken away. At the end of each term, the House with the most points will be awarded the House Cup, a great Honor.

"The Sorting ceremony will be taking place in a few minutes. I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." She left the chamber, leaving the students to talk among themselves. Hermione hid a smile. It sounded just like the one she had heard before in her first year. Professor McGonagall must've written it down at one point and memorized it."Hey, Mione!" Harry called out, and walked over to his sister with James and Sirius next to him. "What is it, Harry?" Hermione asked, ignoring Sirius and James. "Did you get off the train alright?" He asked, looking slightly concerned. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Yes, Harry. Now meet my friends, Lily and Severus." Harry gave Lily a charming smile and gave Severus what looked like a small smile.

Before Severus was able to reciprocate the gesture, the door opened again, revealing Professor McGonagall. "We are ready for you. Now form a line, and come quietly." The first years got into a neat and orderly line, following behind one another as they walked out of the chamber, across the entrance hall, and into the Great Hall. Hermione's eyes were wide open as she observed her surroundings.

There were four House tables, each table with many candles hovering above it in midair, keeping it alight. The rest of the students were sitting as the four tables, and the tables were decorated with golden plates and goblets to drink from. At the very top of the hall there was a long glittering table where most of the staff sat. The first years were lead up to the High Table, where they came to a halt. Through the ceiling, everyone in the great hall could see the sky outside. It was a dark, serene night with a luminous moon and the many white twinkling stars gave harmony to the sky, balancing it out.

Professor McGonagall silently placed a stool in front of the first years. On the top of the stool she put a frayed and worn-out looking hat. Many first years gasped in disbelief when the Hat suddenly opened its mouth near the brim and began to sing:

"_Back then, when I was new_

_The Four Founders decided for me to sort._

_Their intentions were honorable and good,_

_To pass along their knowledge._

_United by the same goal_

_they began to build Hogwarts_

_And never did they think_

_they would ever be separated._

_But many years passed_

_and their differences caused many strifes._

_Bitterness crept upon us_

_seeking our faults and fears._

_At last there came a morning_

_when Slytherin departed_

_although sad, the fighting had ended._

_He left us quite upset._

_But listen closely;_

_for Darkness will rise again_

_and the one to defeat_

_will possess the heart of Gryffindor_

_mind of Ravenclaw_

_compassion of Hufflepuff_

_and cunning of Slytherin._

_Do not break apart these seven years_

_for it will result in mortal peril._

_I will split you apart,_

_although I fear for the end._

_But now I have warned you,_

_and now I must sort you,_

_for I am the Sorting Hat._

_Let the Sorting begin!_

The Hall burst into applause, as the majority of the upper years exchanged glances with each other. It wasn't very common for the Sorting Hat to issue warnings like this, and when warnings _were_ issued, they were taken seriously.

"Abbott, Sarah!" A pale looking little girl with blonde hair stumbled onto the stool, and put the hat on. The Great Hall was silent until a loud proclamation of, "HUFFLEPUFF!" was heard. Hermione saw the table in the middle was clapping loudly, and there were a few cheers. Sarah Abbott looked very relieved, and took the hat off and placed it on the stool.

Many names later, it was Harry's name that was called first. A beaming Lily and Sirius had both been already sorted into Gryffindor, and Hermione prayed fervently she would be able to join him at the Gryffindor table.

"Flamel, Harry!" The Great Hall broke out in whispers, and Harry then broke away from the rest of the first years and walked confidently up to the stool, and winked at his sister. Fingers crossed, eyes squeezed shut, she prayed she and Harry would be in the same house. _Please, _she thought desperately, _please._

"GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat finally roared, and the Gryffindor table was louder than Hermione had ever heard. She looked up and caught the eye of her godfather. He was pleased, she could tell. Hermione could only pray she would be in Gryffindor just as well.

"Flamel, Hermione!" The Great Hall once again broke out in a wildfire of whispers, and Hermione heard a couple of them as she walked to the stool with trembling legs. Hermione jammed the hat onto her head, and began to pray again.

_"Ahh._" The Hat whispered, and Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. _"I have yet to see a mind like yours, for so, so long. Are you sure that's what you want?" _The Hat asked her, and Hermione just ignored him and continued praying. _"Raised to be in Gryffindor, with the mind of Ravenclaw, cunning and ambitious like Slytherin, and compassionate like Hufflepuff herself."_

The Hall was now quiet. She was the slowest to be sorted by far. Harry looked worried now, and Hermione herself—not that she would ever admit it— was beginning to panic. _"Very well," _The Sorting Hat sighed. _"Better be—"_

._xx._

**a hugeeee thank you to lyratwilight, who convinced me to republish and is one of my best friends in real life. this story wouldn't be here without you. **

**thank you to PhiLi08, Varanus salvator, Alyssa Deliv, Mloes, GrangerBlackPotter, Dragonstar125, and TheLittleTigeress for reviewing. :)**

to answer some PM's and reviews I have received: Yes, this story will now be updated from this account only.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

_.xx._

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything, except for my original scenes and characters. All belongs to JK Rowling.**

**AN:**

**First, second, third, and fourth year will be brief highlights on events I believe are important. This isn't a slowburn fic. Sorry.**

_.xx._

"_Unlike some of the time-travel movies I love, like 'Primer' or '12 Monkeys,' 'Looper' is not about time travel. It's about the situation that time travel creates and the people dealing with that situation. So narratively, the big challenge was to have time travel get out of the way."__  
__-Rian Johnson_

_.xx._

Less than a second later the Hat screamed, "GRYFFINDOR!", and Hermione could finally breathe again. She gingerly took the Hat off and placed it on the stool once again, whispering a quiet, "Thank you." Despite being slightly annoyed with the Hat for taking so long, she felt grateful the Hat had taken her wishes into account.

Hurrying, Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table, where Harry sat and was waving at her excitedly. "Over here, Mione!" Harry called out with a large grin framing his face. Hermione smiled at him and moved over to sit down in a spot where Lily was at her right and Harry was at her left. "See?" Harry exclaimed. "I told you we would be in the same House!" Hermione smiled and rolled her eyes affectionately. "When did I say we wouldn't be in the same House together?"

Harry threw her an easy grin and shook his hair out of his eyes. His curls were already beginning to stick up and look messy, and no matter how much he tried to smooth it down it always stubbornly popped back up.

Sirius leaned over the table to talk to Harry. "Dear mother will have a heart attack when she finds out; shame I won't be able to see it." Sirius grinned, flashing a row of perfect, white teeth. Harry chuckled. He knew mum and dad would be pleased he was in Gryffindor, even though mum had said it didn't matter to her even if he or his sister ended up in Slytherin.

"Lupin, Remus!" Harry's head snapped up, upon hearing another familiar name. His and Hermione's eyes met, and she gave an almost imperceptible nod in confirmation. Harry grinned back at her. He turned back towards the Sorting, where a boy was walking up to the stool with his head bent down.

When he sat on the stool, Harry and Hermione both took a minute to observe him. The Remus Lupin wasn't as weary-looking as the one in their timeline. This Remus Lupin had shaggy light brown hair, with the occasional strand of light gold. His eyes were a colour of brilliant sea green, and his eyes did not have the look of weariness lycanthropy had brought to him, unlike back in the old timeline. Hermione thought this was perhaps because he hadn't struggled through his illness as much yet, and vowed secretly in her heart to do anything she could to help him.

There was a loud shout of "GRYFFINDO!", and Remus scurried off of the stool. He stopped to place the Hat back on the chair, and hurried towards the Gryffindor table. He plopped down next to Harry, eyes looking resolutely at the ground. His cheeks were flushed bright red, and Hermione could see he was smiling in pleasure.

Harry nudged him. Remus jumped a little and looked startled. Hermione watched on with a close eye; she was curious just as well to see how their old professor would act. "You're Remus, aren't you?" Harry asked him. "Yes." Remus nodded, a look of shock clearly expressed upon his face. When he had gotten onto the train; he hadn't expected anyone to want to talk to him, less offering their name. "Nice to meet you. I'm Harry, that's Hermione." A look of awe overcame Remus's face. "Harry? As in Harry Flamel? Your father invented the philosopher's stone, didn't he?" Harry cringed internally slightly. He hadn't expected anyone in their year to know about the Stone just yet, maybe only a few of the older students. "Er…" Harry began uneasily and squirmed a little. Hermione, noticing his discomfort, jumped in to rescue him."Yes, how did you know?" Hermione piped in from across the table, eyes shining with confusion and a sliver of admiration.

Remus blushed slightly.

"Well, I didn't mean to be rude…" Remus stammered, cheeks flushing red.

Hermione smiled slightly. "It's fine," Hermione responded from across the table. "It's just surprising, you see, for someone to recognize us. We've just lived a very sheltered life, my name is Hermione Flamel, how about you?" Hermione said this all in one breath and was suddenly struck with a memory from her counterpart about how her counterpart had introduced herself on the train.

Remus looked relieved he hadn't offended her.

"I'm Remus, Remus Lupin," He clarified, smiling nervously as Hermione leaned across the table and shook his hand while smiling at him brightly.

"Nice to meet you, mate," Harry said casually. He offered a goblet of pumpkin juice to him. "Juice?"

_.xx._

"Look, over there."

"Which one?"  
"Over there, next to the boy with the grey eyes."

"Him?"

To say Harry felt uncomfortable was an understatement; it seemed as though the stares and whispers would never end. Hermione, like him, was also subjected to the staring; although she purposefully ignored it and pretended it wasn't there. His counterpart; Harry Potter, had been directed towards these stares all his life and was used to it. Harry Potter kept piping in and telling him to stop feeling so uncomfortable, and how it would happen a lot more so he better get used to it.

In response, Harry Flamel just pushed Harry Potter back in a box in his head.

However, Harry Flamel had never been stared at before and was uneasy. He didn't know how Hermione managed to ignore it all, for him it seemed as though the stares were always there. "Harry! You there, mate?" Harry snapped out of his reverie and blinked a few times. Sirius was staring at him with an amused look on his face, snapping and waving his fingers in front of his face.

"Yeah," Harry muttered, and blinked some more.

"Are you nervous?" Sirius asked him, grey eyes bright with excitement and a flicker of nervousness. "Nah," Harry answered casually. "You're not nervous?" James had now entered the conversation. "I know the Transfiguration professor already," Harry continued, as the trio continued walking towards the classrooms. "What's she like?" James inquired, turning his head towards Harry.

"A bit strict." Answered Harry. They had now arrived in front of the Transfiguration classroom, and the three Gryffindors stopped in front of the door for just a split second, before Sirius pushed past and walked in first. As Harry and James hustled inside the classroom, the bell rang. Hermione and Lily were both already seated in the classroom, each with a sheet of fresh parchment and a quill. It seemed as though some things would never change. Hermione, catching his eye, smiled at him and mouthed the words, "You'll be fine."

Harry gave her a nervous smile, one that looked more like a grimace than a smile. Looking back up, he noticed James had already plopped down next to Sirius, and the two were eagerly discussing Quidditch tactics that had occurred in the 1823 World Cup, between the United States and England. Allowing his eyes to scan the room, he noticed Remus sitting by himself in front of James and Sirius.

Harry grinned. At least now he got to sit next to someone he knew. He plonked himself down. Remus turned to him with a startled look, and when he noticed it was Harry, the werewolf gave him a smile. "Hello, Harry." Remus greeted, and Harry tapped his fingernails against the table.

"Hello Remus!" said Harry cheerfully. "What do you think this class will be about?" He asked, just as Professor McGonagall walked in. Remus didn't get the chance to respond, seeing as the Transfiguration professor then cleared her throat and all eyes fell on her.

"Transfiguration," she began primly, "is one of the most dangerous and complex magic to be taught and learnt here at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall's eyes scanned the room. Her eyes then landed on where Sirius, James, Harry, and Remus were sitting. "Anyone messing around in my class will be shown to the door. You have been warned."

But this time, instead of changing her desk to a pig like how the old Harry had remembered, she threw paper scraps into the air and with a wave of her wand, they blossomed into beautiful songbirds, each with pristine white feathers and yellow beaks, which twittered and sang. The class, girls in particular, all ooh'ed and ahh'ed, until the birds disappeared out of the window and into the sky.

Professor McGonagall's lips twitched. Harry was sure of it. "First in order, I think," the Scottish woman scanned the room, and grimaced, "Is it a seating chart." Harry looked at Remus, and with a grave tone, uttered, "Best of luck, mate." Remus nodded, and mumbled, "You too." Harry then turned around. Sirius and James were more dramatic, waving and pretending to blow into handkerchiefs. "Oh, goodbye, my dearest Sirius," James sniffed, as he waved his hand in a very outlandish way.

"Oh, woebegone me!" Sirius cried, and placed his hand on his forehead. "It is I who shall miss you, my dear James!" The class composed of Gryffindor and Hufflepuff first years were now all snickering; excluding Lily and Hermione, although Hermione had a small smile on the corner of her lips. Lily sat up straight, eyes trained resolutely upon Professor McGonagall. She still hadn't forgotten what James had said to Severus.

Professor McGonagall looked cross. "Mr Potter and Mr Black!" She barked out, and Harry gave a small jump. His counterpart was so used to being addressed as 'Mr Potter,' it seemed as though getting used to being addressed as 'Mr Flamel' would take some time to get used to. The professor took a deep breath. "The first two to be separated will be the both of you." She articulated each word as if it were physically paining her.

"Oh," Sirius cried out in mock horror. "You couldn't possibly be thinking of such a horrendous thing!"

_.xx._

Professor McGonagall rubbed her temples and sighed, soft enough for only her to hear. It seemed as though Potter and Black were purposefully giving her a headache; the Flamel boy was just as bad, if not a little better. The two in question had been determinedly bothering their desk mates ever since the lesson began. She had purposefully placed the two with Ms Evans and Ms Flamel, hoping the two would take a hint from their seating arrangements.

Unfortunately, they had not taken any hints. "Where is your little friend, Evans?" Potter inquired and poked Lily on the shoulder. Lily sat up straight, nose in the air, determined on ignoring him. But when the poking failed to come to an end, Lily lost her composure.

"Quit it, Potter!" Lily snapped, hand flying to her shoulder to push his hand off. "Stop being so cruel to Severus! He hasn't done anything to you!" She cried, green eyes flashing dangerously. James glowered right back at her. "He hasn't done anything to me, Evans? He hasn't done anything?" James glared, eyes narrowed into slits. "He's a snake, that's what he's done to me! He'll turn dark just like the lot of them!" He finished, looking triumphant.

Lily looked shocked. Then she began to bristle in anger. Just as she was about to fire back, Professor McGonagall cut in. "That's enough, both of you!" She barked out, sick and tired of their childish bickering. "Mr. Potter, enough of your childish prejudice! Ms. Evans, I would have thought you would have known better than to participate in such activities!"

Lily bent her head down and looked ashamed. Her neck and ears turned a bright red; while her green eyes tilted down to look at the floor, biting her bottom lip. James, on the other hand only tipped his head upwards arrogantly with his arms crossed across his chest. His eyes, however, betrayed him, as they kept on glancing at the girl next to him.

_.xx._

"He is such an arrogant toerag!" Lily burst out to Hermione as soon as class ended. The two Gryffindors were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch just in time for their first lesson. Hermione nodded sympathetically, patting her on the shoulder. She too had been having problems with Black. Her counterpart had first informed her Sirius Black was kind, if not a little teasing. She had thought there would be no problems with them being desk mates for the rest of the year, except for how he was cruel to Severus on the train. But she supposed Severus did start it, after all.

He had successfully transformed his beetle into a perfect, round shiny button on the second try. Despite being still slightly bitter over what he had said to Severus on the train, she couldn't help but admire his magical skill. However, it was possible he had practiced at home ahead of time. Hermione and Harry, just like many other pureblood children, had received many years of magical instruction and lessons before coming to Hogwarts. Now she knew why Lucius Malfoy had been angry with Draco in her past life over their grades. He really, in theory, should have a leg up over her. Her counterpart had been absolutely delighted when Hermione had told her.

"What will we learn about in flying lessons?" Lily asked Hermione, eyes filled with worry. "I mean, it's not like it's something we can learn out of a book!" She burst out, just as they reached the Quidditch pitch. Hermione took a deep breath when she saw the brooms all lying in one scraggly line. The day was a cerulean blue, with the occasional fluffy white cloud drifting across the sky. There was a light breeze, perfect flying conditions. Too bad Hermione didn't feel like flying.

"I've never personally enjoyed heights," Hermione admitted, while her counterpart scoffed in her head.

_Never enjoyed heights! The understatement of the century_!

Old Hermione scoffed, and Hermione could practically imagine her expression.

"But," she continued hastily, as Lily was staring at her with a concerned expression. "I'm sure you'll do fine, and we can always ask Harry for help. Oh look, there's Severus!" Hermione waved to the distant speck of black and emerald green. Lily's eyes turned to the direction Hermione was waving to, and her eyes brightened. "Sev!" She shouted in excitement and didn't seem to notice the slight stiffen Severus gave as he looked around to make sure none of his house-mates had noticed.

The rest of the Slytherins were either mingling around or standing with their backs stiff. Thankfully, nobody had seen Lily greeting Severus. Hermione nodded in understanding more to herself than to others. The rivalry between Slytherins and Gryffindors was legendary and still existed. Hermione's thoughts flashed back to when she was on the train and had seen a Slytherin hexing a Gryffindor. Right now, while they were in their first year, it wasn't as serious, but in a few years, she knew they would all be pitted against each other in a dangerous game of life or death. Shaking her head to rid of these depressing thoughts, Hermione greeted Severus with a smile. Severus gave her a small nod.

"Hermione, isn't it?" Severus questioned, black eyes glittering when he looked at her. Hermione hadn't expected Severus to be very welcoming or forth-coming towards her, she had remembered Snape the Potions master was very frigid. It was really quite polite of him to even acknowledge her, especially since her brother now hung out with Sirius and James

Hermione nodded. "You're Severus, aren't you?" Seeing his nod, she continued on. "You were sorted into Slytherin, right?" Severus stiffened immediately and turned his eyes upon her. Lily, not sensing his hesitation, plowed on. "Yes! It's such a shame we were separated into different houses, really, but we'll still be the best of friends." Severus seemed to relax slightly upon hearing Lily's declaration.

"Line up!" Madam Hooch yelled out. The trio turned their heads around to see the flying coach glaring at the three of them. Glancing around, Hermione noticed everyone else was already standing in two lines, Slytherin and Gryffindor, respectively. Lily grabbed onto Hermione's head and yanked her over to the Gryffindor line, right behind one of their dorm-mates, Dorcas Meadows. "This is the second time I've been singled out by a teacher," Lily muttered to Hermione, eyes flickering warily between Madam Hooch and the pile of broomsticks. "Me too," Hermione muttered back. The old Hermione had been absolutely outraged with her when Professor McGonagall had scolded her and Sirius, it appeared as though the old Hermione had been a model student. Some of it had passed to Hermione, while some of it had disappeared.

_Pay attention, now, do you hear me? Haven't you forgotten you don't like heights?_

Old Hermione scolded her, rapping her finger against the small space she occupied in her head.

Hermione sighed, and turned back to the flying coach. She wrinkled her nose just looking at the brooms. It really was a shame she didn't enjoy flying. Harry had always loved flying, and when they were children, he had always zoomed around the Flamel Manor, while riding a small toy broomstick. Nicholas had always encouraged Harry and Hermione to fly, while Perenelle had always been wary about allowing Hermione on a broom, afraid she might accidentally injure herself. Hermione's counterpart had scoffed at that, declaring you would never learn to fly unless you first fell. Hermione had reluctantly agreed to try flying, but when she did, it was a complete and utter disaster. The Hermione in this timeline refused to use the word 'failure,' and it was a taboo for her, just like how it had been for the Hermione in her old timeline. It was only when she was already soaring in the air did she remember she disliked and feared heights. Normally, this was very unlike Hermione as she normally remembered everything, organized in neat little drawers in her head.

"Now hold out your hand," Madam Hooch ordered as the two lines of first years all shuffled a bit in order to make space for their arms. It was a rather peculiar sight, to watch as each little first-year stuck out their arms, as if waiting for something to suddenly descend upon the center of their palm. Hermione hurried and stuck out an arm lithely, feeling awkward as she did so.

Glancing around, she noticed Lily was concentrating on her hand, green eyes intense as though they were trying to scorch a hole upon the back of her hand. Severus, directly across Lily looked nervous. His complexion was a color of ashy white, and his hand was shaking. Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, and opened them again. She could do this. She had defeated Voldemort in her past life, for Merlin's sake. A simple broom was nothing compared to that feat. Or was it?

"Alright," Madam Hooch barked, yellow eyes scanning the class. "Now say as forcefully as you can, 'Up!'"As expected, Madam Hooch's broom flew up into her hand. The rest of the class imitated her and called out, "UP!" Hermione couldn't help the sense of frustration that overcame her when her broom just gave a twitch and laid there. Looking around, she met Harry's eyes. Her eyes fell to his right hand, which had a broom handle. Hermione couldn't help but feel slightly envious of his flying skills. Quickly pushing the thoughts away, her eyes once again glanced into Harry's worried eyes and she managed a small smile.

Harry returned the smile, and mouthed the words, "You'll be fine." Hermione nodded. Looking around, she noticed Lily's broom hadn't moved either, and Lily was simply staring at it with a shocked expression. When Lily tilted her head up and looked at Hermione, Hermione simply shrugged. "It doesn't always work," she answered. Her gaze drifted across to where Harry, Sirius, and James were standing. All of three of them had a broom in their hand. Madam Hooch then reached her. "Let's see your grip, girlie," she instructed, and Hermione broke her gaze from the trio. Bending down, she picked up her broom and positioned her hand the way Harry had taught her. Madam Hooch surveyed the position of her fingers for a while. "Tighten your fingers a bit." She put her fingers on Hermione's wrist and moved Hermione's fingers before finally deciding on a grip. "There, that's it." Madam Hooch gave her stamp of approval before moving on to help Lily.

Hermione felt awkward holding her broom like that. Her fingers felt much too tight and the broom was slowly slipping out of her grip. Blowing a stray curl out of her eyesight, she turned around and caught Sirius's eye.

Sirius's molten silver eyes were sparkling with amusement, while motioning to his own hand and to hers. Hermione's face burned in embarrassment. Refusing to let Sirius see her emotions, with a huff, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and faced towards where Madam Hooch was demonstrating how to kick off of the ground.

_.xx._

All around in the Great Hall, the sound of forks clattering and cheerful chatter was bustling. The loudest by far was the Gryffindor Table. At the very beginning of the table, the Seventh years were located, each with dark under eye circles. At the very end of the table was where the first-years were seated. Each was laughing and chatting cheerfully with their neighbor when a sudden whooshing from above captured the attention of almost everyone in the Great Hall.

Hermione, from where she sat with Lily, like many others also tilted her head upwards. An excited murmur spread throughout the Hall, gradually descending. A snowy owl with pristine white feathers stood out from the sea of brown and black colored owls. Hermione smiled in recognition. It was Harry's owl, Acadius. Just as expected, Acadius came flying down and landed gracefully onto Harry's shoulder.

Hermione immediately noticed the letter tied around Acadius's left claw. Leaning across the table, she gingerly loosened the ribbon and unfolded the letter. Acadius hooted in thanks, while Harry fed him some bacon rinds.

Smoothing it out, Hermione saw the familiar seal and smiled. Normally, each pureblooded house had a seal of their own. The Flamel's, ironically, was a wand with sparks shooting out. The letter then unfolded and smoothed itself out and familiar writing appeared. Hermione cleared her throat and read the letter out aloud for Harry. Harry leaned in closer to listen.

The letter read:

_Dearest Hermione and Harry,_

_Congratulations! We were ever so pleased when we received the owl from Professor Dumbledore announcing you two had landed yourselves in Gryffindor. See Harry, no need to worry. Your father claimed it was no surprise for him, but I could see the pleasure expressed across his face. Do take care, and remember to write back!_

_With Love,_

_Mother_

_P.S.: Hermione, dear, do keep an eye on your brother for me. He has a knack for finding trouble._

Harry looked comically outraged. "When have I ever found trouble?" He asked, while Acadius hooted one last time in goodbye and took flight. Hermione just laughed in response, eyes bright with laughter. Sirius looked over with an easy smile on his face. He was holding a sheet of green parchment in his right hand. If Hermione had looked more closely, she could have seen the hard glint in Sirius's eyes. "Your parents happy, mate?" Sirius asked Harry. "My mum said, and I quote, _You're a disgrace._" Sirius rolled his eyes when he said 'mum.' Harry gave an easy grin, and replied, "Yeah. Mum's pretty pleased." Sirius looked over at Hermione and smiled at her. It seemed as though he had already forgotten about what had happened during the train ride. Making up her mind to not hold a grudge—she reminded herself what he had done back in Old Hermione's time—and responded with a tentative, small smile.

Who knew? They might be friends.

_.xx._

The first month of official schooling at Hogwarts, Hermione was very pleased to say, was peppered with learning, more flying classes, and her steady, growing friendship with Lily and Severus. She had always been very excited to come to Hogwarts, because from a very young age on she loved learning. It always gave her a buzz of pleasure when she mastered something she had been struggling with for a long time, or when new knowledge was crammed in her head. As in for the flying lessons, Hermione was slightly discouraged when she showed no progress in mastering the "art of flying" as Harry fondly referred to.

But there were still the bad moments. One night while she was sitting in the common room, doing some late night reading, Harry had come to talk to her. It was near midnight at that time, and the few straggling seventh-years had already headed off to bed. "Hermione," Harry had said with a serious expression. "Yes?" Hermione asked, turning the page of her book she was currently immersed in. "Do you think our future selves still exist?" He asked her. A pause. Then Hermione slammed her book shut. Sitting up straight and blue eyes wide with concern, she looked at her brother. "I don't know." Hermione carefully chose her wording. "At this point, the future doesn't exist. Everything Old Hermione and Old Harry knew is probably gone." A lump rose up in her throat. Harry looked upset. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, he asked her, "Why?

"Because our presence here changes too much. To be honest, I wouldn't be surprised if Harry Potter never existed in the future." Hermione said logically. Seeing Harry's confused expression, she clarified. "For all we know, Lily could fall in love with Severus, and they would get married." Harry looked at her, a strange expression on his face. "Then maybe we should leave. We should get away from here, move away to Zimbabwe or somewhere."Harry declared, looking at her. Hermione looked shocked. "Harry!" She hissed. "Don't be rash! If we stay, we could still stop Voldemort!" Harry just nodded thoughtfully.

He leaned in and threw an awkward arm around her shoulders. "Goodnight, 'Mione." Hermione pulled on his arm, panicked. "Harry, promise me you won't do anything rash." Harry looked at her and gave her a relaxed smile. "Don't worry, we'll figure something out. I promise, Hermione. Brightest witch of our generation, yeah?" he nudged her shoulder.

Having her fears soothed, she smiled up at him.

"Goodnight, Harry."

Harry paused before heading up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. His eyes looked far too old for an eleven year old.

"Goodnight."

_.xx._

_1972_

Hermione and Harry's first year flew by faster than ever, it seemed like it was just yesterday when Hermione was sitting upon the stool, waiting for the hat's fatal verdict. Certain structures were already in place. She suspected the Marauders had already been created, composed of Harry, James, Sirius and Remus. Remus at the beginning has shown signs of hesitancy when it came to friendship, but the boy had quickly taken it all in stride and was now good friends with both Harry and Hermione. The four of them had already begun planning their infamous pranks much to Hermione's chagrin. Thankfully, none of the pranks included Severus so far.

On the other hand, Hermione held a steady friendship with both Lily and Severus. Severus and Hermione had intellectual debates, both being proud and stubborn in their views. Hermione and Lily had quickly moved up to the top two spots of their year. Hermione didn't see any point in holding herself back unless it was necessary. After all, she had Old Hermione's memories, it also helped Hermione was an exceptional student in this time just as well.

At the end of the school year, both Lily and Severus got a hug and a promise of letters from Hermione. Severus had been surprised but had quickly masked it with a nonchalant expression, before giving Hermione an awkward goodbye and dragging Lily's hand to go find her parents. The young Slytherin hadn't believed Hermione would write him letters, and cued it as another of the many empty promises he had received within the course of his life. He had been surprised, however, to receive a letter addressed to him.

Severus had first rolled his eyes when he received the letter, believing it to be another notice about "No use of magic during holidays" issued to him by the Ministry. When he opened the letter, his eyes had widened when he saw the "Take care, Hermione" written at the bottom of his letter. A lump had risen up in his throat, and he had quickly pushed it down, swallowing and blinking furiously. After he finished reading his letter, he put it in his box of special items, as it was the first tangible proof of evidence he had friends. The owl hooted impatiently, and startled Severus into action. He immediately rushed into the kitchen and poured water from the tap into a bowl, which a thankful Acadius sipped.

_.xx._

_September 1972_

It was September first again, and the Hogwarts Express was waiting for them in its golden and red glory. Just like the year before, anxious-looking first years staggered onto the platform one by one, and old students waved and shouted towards their friends.

"Same as last year," Perenelle reminded her children. "Remember to look out for each other and do not get more than three detentions." Nicholas finished for his wife, looking at his two children with a stern glance, although if one looked closely they could see the mischievous twinkle in his eyes. Harry nodded impatiently. "Hey mum, can I go now?" Harry asked, while his eyes drifted over to where James was standing with Sirius, the duo waving at Harry and beckoning him to come join them. "Alright, have a good school year." Perenelle sighed. Harry waved half-heartedly while running towards James and Sirius.

Perenelle leaned down to embrace her daughter, and whispered to Hermione, "Have a good school year too, darling, and remember to write." When Perenelle stood and straightened, she seemed to be fighting off tears. "Mum," Hermione soothed, "We'll both be back in time for Christmas Holidays." Perenelle nodded and wiped at her eyes. Hermione understood it was difficult for Perenelle to let go of her children, even if only for the school year. The train whistled. Hermione sprang to life, hugging her parents' goodbye one last time before jumping onto the train and waving goodbye.

_.xx._

Lily came bouncing into the compartment Hermione sat in with Severus trailing behind her. "Hermione!" Lily smiled upon seeing her best friend and gave a small wave before gushing, "I can't believe you went to Rome! How was it?" The redhead bounced a little, already in her Hogwarts robes. Hermione laughed. "Rome was beautiful, thank you for asking. How was your summer, Lily? Severus?" Hermione asked, smiling at the Slytherin. Hermione and Severus both smiled as their mutual best friend began waving her hands excitedly and informing Hermione of what she and Severus accomplished during the summer. Settling back into her seat, Hermione

_.xx._

"Black, Regulus!" Professor McGonagall called out. The Slytherin table puffed their chests, expecting the first year to join their house. It would be shameful to the Noble House of Black if their second son would be sorted into another house other than Slytherin. Hermione's mother had secretly told her Sirius's placement within Gryffindor had caused a scandal within the Sacred 28. To say Walburga and Orion had been upset was a massive understatement. They were furious and had demanded to Dumbledore for Sirius to be sorted again, holding onto the desperate thought that the Hat had made a mistake. Dumbledore refused and had explained to them the hat never made mistakes. Old Hermione had haughtily informed Hermione Sirius was a Gryffindor, through and through.

Studying the small first year, Hermione knew Regulus would be sorted into Slytherin to uphold the family honour. Most pureblood families had one to two children, with the eldest being the heir and the second child considered the backup, if anything went wrong with the eldest. As cruel as it sounded, it was true and many families abided by the unspoken rule. Cygnus Black and Druella Black née Rosier had faced the possibility of getting cut off when they had three girls and not a male heir. Pureblood traditions were old-fashioned and often times sexist. Hermione's inner 90s feminist has bristled angrily when she learned of this.

"Slytherin!" The Hat bellowed, and the Slytherin table clapped politely. They had an image to maintain, one of cold indifference. Glancing over at Sirius, Hermione wasn't surprised to see a flicker of disappointment cross his features.

_.xx._

_October 1972_

"I got in! I made it, Hermione!" Harry's victorious shouts echoed throughout Gryffindor. Hermione rolled her eyes at Lily, who smiled in amusement. Hermione turned to face Harry, who was in a state of euphoria. Harry picked her up and swung her around, yelling, "I made seeker, Hermione! James made keeper and Sirius made chaser!" Hermione patted Harry's arm. It came to Hermione as no surprise Harry had made seeker, he, after all had been the youngest seeker in a century back in their old timeline. "Congratulations, Harry, please do put me down now." Harry did as she asked, his blue eyes shining with excitement. In the briefest of moments, she was sure she had seen a flicker of green pass through Harry's eyes, but the next second, they were gone. Blinking, she turned to see the remaining of the Marauders heading towards them. James and Sirius were both wearing grins, while Remus was smiling weakly. It was nearing the full moon, and Remus was looking pale and he had deep bags under his eyes. "Did you try out for the team, Remus?" Hermione asked him, eyebrows knitted in concern. Remus flushed as everyone turned to look at him. "Er…I have some issues I need to take care of before I can worry about Quidditch," he answered weakly, waving his hand in what he must've thought of as a nonchalant gesture. "Oh," Hermione murmured, "then that's probably for the best." Remus looked slightly uncomfortable. "Yes, it's probably for the best." He answered, quickly bending down his head and pretending to show interest in his book. Hermione traded a knowing look with Harry before she turned and congratulated James and Sirius briefly for making the team.

_.xx._

_November 1972_

Remus groaned. Every inch of him was sore, a feeling he detested and was familiar with. His throat was throbbing, having screamed himself hoarse the night before in the shack He was in the Hospital Wing again, having been retrieved and sent here after his transformation completed. He winced as he struggled to sit up, and looked down to see a new scar on his arm. He cringed. His scars forever reminded he was a monster, one who would kill and rip anyone apart.

He hated it.

His childhood was lonely, his parents not allowing him to interact with anyone, in fear he would attack them. Lyall Lupin and Hope Lupin née Howell never voiced it, but he knew they would sometimes look at him with fear in their eyes.

His entire life had been changed because his father made a careless comment to You-Know-Who's supporters. Sometimes, he couldn't help but resent his father a bit and felt ashamed almost immediately because he knew his father had been devastated when he had been attacked.

"Mr Lupin?" Madam Pomfrey shook open his bed curtains. The hospital matron looked at him with stern eyes, before holding up a bottle of Skele-Gro. Remus frowned when he saw the bottle. "Open your mouth now, Mr Lupin." Madam Pomfrey instructed, and Remus reluctantly abided. The nurse stuffed the spoon in his mouth at once and while Remus did feel the ache in his bones to reduce a fraction, his eyes watered and it felt as though dozens of knives were stabbing him.

"Remus?" A new voice called out, and Remus and Madam Pomfrey both looked up at once to see Hermione Flamel standing at the foot of his bed, holding a box of what smelled like chocolate. His mouth watered as he looked at the box of chocolate. "Ms Flamel? May I inquire why you are here?" Madam Pomfrey asked. Hermione blushed, and Remus thought the colour looked nice on her. "May I visit Remus for a bit?" Hermione pleaded Madam Pomfrey, her eyes wide as she gave the matron a pleading glance. "Oh all right, but only five minutes. Mr Lupin needs rest!" Madam Pomfrey then marched to her office, where no doubt she was setting a timer. Hermione smiled. Sitting down gingerly on Remus's bed—she didn't want to hurt him—she handed him the package of chocolate her mother had sent her. Remus raised a questioning brow at Hermione, and she nodded and motioned for him to take it.

Mumbling a thank you, he opened the box to see it filled to the rim with chocolate, and couldn't help but reach for one of the pieces. Tossing the chocolate truffle into his mouth, he felt the familiar warmth seeping through his bones and closed his eyes in ecstasy. Opening his eyes, he was surprised to see Hermione still standing there, looking at him curiously. "Hermione? If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" Remus asked, glancing up at her from his bed. Hermione blushed prettily. "I just thought you would like some company, perhaps? I know being sick is awful, especially when you're lying in bed and bored." Hermione explained, looking at him earnestly. The tips of his ears reddened, and he couldn't help but feel something warm spreading all over his chest, a feeling he couldn't explain, one that made him feel all happy and bubbly inside.

It was a strange but welcome feeling.

Hermione smiled back at him when he grinned widely at her, and Remus patted the empty space on his bed as an invitation for her to move closer. When Hermione did scoot over, she reached into her bag and handed him her notes. Remus's eyes widened comically as he took in her ornate penmanship, before looking up at Hermione with wide eyes and asked her how she was able to write like that. Hermione laughed at the expression on his face. "Mother always wanted Harry and I to receive a proper education, however when Father introduced Harry to Quidditch, Mother knew there was nothing she could do or say to bring Harry back from the 'dark side.' " Hermione used air quotations for 'dark side,' and Remus laughed. "Sirius, James, and Harry are always obsessing over Quidditch," Remus divulged, and Hermione laughed.  
"Boys and their toys. " Hermione said fondly. However, later when Hermione had been ushered out of the Hospital Wing by Madam Pomfrey, Remus had realized her voice had held a note of melancholy.

_.xx._

_June 1973_

Hermione looked around her dorm room with a sense of fondness. The exams had ended just in time for the summer holiday—which a thankful Harry had proclaimed "Finally!"—and the Hogwarts Express would be leaving soon. Lily and Severus had both promised to write, and while Hermione wasn't sure if Severus would send her any letters, she was still grateful for him agreeing to write.

_.xx._

_July 1973_

"Hmm…" Hermione twisted a golden curl around her fingers and let it go, watching the strands catch in the sunlight and shimmer. She glanced outside her window, just in time to Harry zooming past on a broomstick. He waved at her with a large grin framing his face. Hermione waved back and smiled at how carefree he looked. The two had discussed it before, and both had agreed to try to enjoy Hogwarts round two. They both had Old Hermione and Old Harry's memories of Hogwarts round one, and round one was stressful and filled with danger. However, both had vowed to do anything to stop Voldemort from rising to power, and if stopping him meant learning how to cast Fiendfyre, then they had to learn how to cast Fiendfyre. She had been conducting research since her first year, and was now finalizing her plans for the wards that would contain the fire. The casting of the fire didn't require tricky wandwork or a complex set of incantations. An average wizard would be able to do it—or a below-average wizard such as Goyle. The wards, however, were another matter entirely. It would be _very _difficult to contain the fire once it was set alight. When Hermione discussed the matter with Harry, both had considered using the Room of Requirement to destroy the Horcruxes, but the idea was too risky and could easily destroy all of Hogwarts if even a small detail went wrong.

There was always the choice of using basilisk fangs, but Harry didn't know Parseltongue in this timeline, and both didn't want to risk getting bitten, or worse, dying by a look in the basilisk's eyes. Looking down at the fresh sheet of parchment in front of her, Hermione thought about Voldemort and his Horcruxes. At this time, he should have five Horcruxes, composing of Hufflepuff's cup, Ravenclaw's diadem, Slytherin's locket, his diary, and Marvolo Gaunt's ring. Nagini was not yet made a Horcrux, and obviously, Harry wasn't a Horcrux yet either. According to Old Hermione's memories, Voldemort began to rise to power around the 1970s. In the late sixties, there were riots, but the Minister of Magic at that time had been able to handle the riots. However, in 1975 things had taken a turn for the worst when Eugenia Jenkins was forced out of the Ministry when the 70s proved to be too much for her to deal with. It was all in _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts. _It even included a timeline for important events.

Leaning back in her chair, Hermione vowed to do anything within her power to stop Voldemort before it was too late. She still had roughly two more years before things would take a turn for the worst if things went along the way it did in Old Hermione's timeline.

_.xx._

_October 1973_

Hermione's third year of Hogwarts round two was moving along quite nicely if she did say so herself. She still refused to take Divination, explaining it was a waste of a subject and there was nothing much to learn to her Head of House. Professor McGonagall had looked at her with pride, the Transfiguration Professor didn't believe in Divination and all that nonsense either. Regulus had now joined Hermione, Lily, and Severus's study sessions in the library, having tagged along with Severus one day. Severus seemed annoyed, but Hermione could tell he enjoyed having the younger boy there. Much to her displeasure, she had noted Peter Pettigrew had started tagging along with the Marauders and had spoken to Harry after class one day about the issue. Harry had said he didn't enjoy having Peter there either, but if he disagrees it will be too obvious in his dislike for the boy, and it would seem rather suspicious. Hermione had sworn to herself she would be polite to Peter Pettigrew, or at least not be overly rude—but that didn't mean she wouldn't keep an eye out for him. Old Hermione could never forgive him for betraying Harry's parents to Voldemort himself and the feelings of loathing passed on to Hermione.

Another thing that angered Hermione and Lily was how the Marauders were treating Severus. They had begun to hex him and publicly humiliate him by asking and taunting him about his second-hand robes and books. It had gotten so bad to a point where Hermione had gone three weeks without talking to Harry or even acknowledging his presence, but she had eventually forgiven him when he apologized to Severus after class. Severus had looked shocked and suspiciously stared at Harry's wand hand, as if he expected Harry to whip out his wand at any time and hex him. Lily had been appeased, but she had declared haughtily she still wasn't going to talk to Sirius or James.

Right before Christmas Holidays, Hermione had her mum send her a large box of chocolates for her to take to Hagrid. She and Lily had knocked on his door and when he opened it, Hermione had promptly handed him the chocolates and said it was a thank-you gift for keeping the grounds so beautiful and for guiding the first years to the castle every year. Hagrid had promptly burst into thankful tears and invited them inside for a cuppa. Lily had looked shocked when she tried to bite into one of Hagrid's cakes, and was startled when he bit off a large bite of his own cake without any issue.

Lily had quickly warmed up to the half-giant, and it wasn't unusual to see Hermione and Lily heading down to Hagrid's Hut during the weekends just to chat and visit. Harry would occasionally accompany the two, but most of his time was spent on running around with the Marauders and pranking the student body.

Hermione did her best to reign in her temper and to refrain from scolding Harry, she knew he was just enjoying the childhood he had missed out the first time around. Hermione had also promised to herself to sit back and relax, although she and Harry had made a pact to destroy Voldemort before 1981. They both wanted Lily and James's future child—or children—to live out the life he or she deserved, unlike Harry who spent the most of his childhood worrying over a crazy madman trying to kill him. This time, Hermione vowed to herself, Voldemort would not be killing any innocents. She had only been friends with Lily for two years, but was already regarding the girl as though Lily was her sister. Lily had once commented on how she also felt as though the two were connected, like soul sisters. Every time Hermione met somebody new, she promised herself she would do all that she could to save them, protect them from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. But the truth was she couldn't save everyone, no matter how much she wanted to.

It was quite the paradox.

Hermione felt awfully guilty, and she tended to dislike meeting new people because it reminded her she might fail, and if she failed, the world would once again be in the clutches of Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

_You have me this time, _Old Hermione reminded Hermione, allowing the younger girl to acknowledge the presence of her counterpart residing within her cranium.

_I do, _Hermione answered. But she couldn't help but wonder whether that was a blessing or a curse in its form.

_.xx._

AN: an early merry Christmas and happy new year! I wish all of you the best in 2020.

12/27 Update: this was just taken down for some word choice changes that were bothering me and to fix some small mistakes. Thank you to TheLittleTigeress, Nortia2, Red2Ruby, JessicaImpossible, chester258, hmax17, AlexaSixT, and Varanus Salvator for leaving such lovely reviews. Nortia2: thank you so much for your idea and it's most definitely something I'm interested in expanding on. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

_.xx._

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything, except for my original scenes and characters. All belongs to JK Rowling.**

_.xx._

"_The most beautiful discovery true friends make is that they can grow separately without growing apart."_

_-Elisabeth Foley_

_.xx._

_Fourth Year_

Fourth year passed without much incident, besides James and Sirius's continued cruelty for Slytherins, especially Severus. Hermione and Lily had taken to ignoring the two, their loyalty to Severus prevailing over communicating with the two Marauders. No matter how much Hermione's heart ached for Severus, she knew the seed of hatred would be planted between him and the Marauders even with Hermione, Lily, and Harry's intervention. James had begun to try and capture Lily's attention, much to Hermione and Harry's amusement. The two would eventually get together during their seventh year, once James stopped hexing people and stopped showing off. Harry had once confessed to Hermione he felt strange with being best friends with Old Harry's father, and he didn't know what to do if Harry Potter existed in this timeline. Hermione agreed, wondering whether they would watch Old Harry and Old Hermione grow up all again all over again.

Fifth Year was becoming darker and dangerous. It didn't help this was the peak of Voldemort's rise to power during the first Wizarding War. Just a few weeks ago there had been news of a werewolf attack on a small town near Scotland, resulting in several students getting pulled out of Hogwarts to attend Beaubaxtons or Durmstrang. House rivalry was now at its worst between Slytherin and Gryffindor. It was no longer a surprise anymore when walking to class and to see a Gryffindor hexing a Slytherin, or vice versa. Hermione had been made Gryffindor Prefect along with Remus, many times while patrolling she had seen hexes getting thrown. The two houses had a deep-seated hatred for each other, seemingly since Hogwarts was first created. The Marauders, besides Harry, had begun to hex any Slytherin they found roaming around the castle individually. Hermione was surprised to discover they never got more than one or two detentions for the action. There was a definite favouritism Gryffindors received, Hermione could understand why Slytherins felt bitter. Harry never hexed or bullied anyone. He still reminded Hermione of the small, scared eleven-year-old she had met on the platform in her past life. To Harry, having been alienated by the entire school during his fourth year and bullied relentlessly during his fifth year by Umbridge had left a lasting mark on him, leaving him to never pick on others.

On another note, Slughorn had begun cornering both Lily and Hermione whenever he had the chance to offer them a chance to join his silly little club. Old Hermione had warned against it, saying they were dreadfully boring affairs. Hermione knew she and Lily would have to eventually attend one day, they could only use the excuse of "too much homework" so much.

"Hermione?" Hermione snapped out of her thoughts at the sound of Lily calling her. She smiled at the sight of her best friend marching into their dorm, before flopping onto Hermione's bed with a loud sigh. "What happened, Lils?" Hermione asked. Lily rolled over and stared at Hermione with her jadeite eyes. Lily sighed loudly. "Why are so many of the pureblood guys here now treating me differently?" She asked, evident confusion shining in her eyes. Hermione hesitate before responding. She didn't want to accidentally offend her best friend.

"Well," Hermione began carefully, "you might not understand, it's kind of a pureblood thing." Lily sat up quickly and glared at her. "Do you mean because I'm muggleborn I won't understand?" She questioned, a spark of outrage lighting her eyes. "No, no," Hermione hastily tried to soothe her. "It's more like, we have strange traditions that you will either accept or reject," Hermione explained as Lily seemed to deflate. "I suspect the reason for why you now receive different treatment from many pureblood guys is because Potter has now publicly expressed his desire to court you several times, and nobody is stupid enough to publicly declare a feud with the House of Potter," Hermione explained while a horrified look washed over Lily's face. "So you mean the git has already entrapped me within a courting ritual without my consent?" Lily spluttered.

Hermione frowned slightly. "No, he didn't 'entrap' you, as you put it, he merely expressed his desire to publicly court you. He also did it to protect you, in a way." Hermione clarified. "How is he 'protecting' me?" Lily asked indignantly while placing her hands on her hips. Hermione sighed. It was sometimes difficult to explain pureblood customs and traditions to someone who hadn't grown up studying them. Hermione had been coached by her mother about social grace and manners ever since she could talk. "Well, look at it this way. Potter, by publicly declaring his 'everlasting love' to you"—Hermione and Lily both rolled their eyes—"he made you untouchable. You cannot be threatened by anyone. Imagine what would've happened if someone like Avery or Nott had declared his desire for you. Nobody would be able to save you without risking a public feud with the House of Nott or Avery." Lily was pale by the time Hermione finished. Giving her best friend a sympathetic smile, she patted her hand.

Leaving Lily to think about what she had just explained, Hermione quietly left the dorm and headed to the Room of Requirement. After all, they said luck favoured the prepared, and she definitely needed luck on her side when she would destroy the Horcruxes.

_.xx._

Hermione and Lily got asked out quite often now, and the two sometimes accepted offers just to see how the date would go. Often times they ended in disasters, and it always gave Lily and Hermione something to laugh about. Much to Hermione's displeasure, Harry continued to be overprotective of her, he recently seemed to kick it up a notch, once even asking her date sternly, "What are your intentions with my sister?" Hermione had been mortified. Lily had struggled to contain her laughter, the Marauders had stood resolutely behind Harry, and poor Isiah Newton had been terrified. The traumatized Hufflepuff now didn't even dare to look at her. Harry had seemed overtly smug, grinning to his friends how "now no slimy creeps can get their hands on her." Hermione had smacked him.

Regulus, Lily, Hermione and Severus still met once a week under their tree by the lake to study and in general to relax. Today was one of those days, and as a light breeze swirled through the air, Hermione kept thinking of how perfect this memory and how much she wished to preserve it forever. Lily was charming leaves to tickle Severus, and Regulus looked torn between laughing and maintaining a cold disposition.

Old Hermione had been amused and shocked to witness Severus laughing through Hermione's eyes. Just then, Lily charmed one of the leaves to start attacking Hermione. Hermione's eyes widened and she gasped for air. She was awfully ticklish, something she had in common with Old Hermione.

Her eyes widened as she struggled, all the while giggling hysterically. Regulus looked on from aside, one perfect eyebrow raised. "You know this will ruin your image, right?" He asked her, his lips pressed thinly. In contrast to his sharp words, Hermione could see amusement dancing in his silver eyes.

Hermione couldn't worry about her image while she was struggling to fight off the leaves.

First, she had to reason with her gigging best friend.

"Lily!" Hermione gasped, her eyes pleading. The redhead giggled and she swung her wand. Suddenly, out of nowhere, it seemed, Lily suddenly leapt onto Hermione and demanded, "Say you love me!" Hermione was caught off-guard. "What?" She asked, confusion written in her eyes. Lily rolled her eyes. "Say I'm your best friend and you love me!" She demanded again, and Hermione was forced to oblige.

It wasn't like she had a lot of options, while another round of leaves began their ruthless attack. "Alright alright!" Hermione gasped, "I love you and you, Lily Evans, are my best friend!" The leaves were finally released, and Hermione lay there, gasping for air. Lily smiled broadly at Hermione. She reached a hand down to help the girl up, but before Lily could figure out what was happening, she was splashed from head to toe with water. Hermione laughed loudly. Her wand was pointed at Lily, and a stream of water was issuing out of her wand. Lily screamed loudly and reached for her wand immediately. Soon, both girls were drenched and Regulus was already gone, off to find shelter. Severus looked torn between joining the fight or trying to mediate the situation.

From the Astronomy tower, Harry, James, Sirius, and Peter were looking down to see one speck of red and one speck of blonde running around, both attempting to dodge one another. There was a black speck hovering between the two. It was none other than Severus Snape, his stringy hair hanging limply on his forehead. Sirius nudged Harry and the Black heir scowled down at the sight of Hermione grabbing Severus for him to join their water fight. "Do you think your sister should associate with_ Snivellus_?" Sirius asked, motioning to Hermione and how she spun Severus around. Harry shrugged. "I don't like it, but I can't dictate her life. I trust Mione's instincts. If she trusts him, then I guess he's good enough for her." Sirius looked like he was choking. James laughed and slapped Harry on the back. "Mate, you sound so philosophical," James laughed. Peter grinned and added, "Yeah!" The chubby blond boy smiled at Harry, and Harry smiled back. Peter seemed to hero-worship Sirius, James, and him, although flattering, Harry would never consider him a real friend or someone he would trust.

Harry shrugged and smiled mysteriously. Deciding to change the topic, he spoke."Let's go work on code 89 now. The sooner we finish the sooner Remus doesn't feel so alone." The Marauders had taken to naming their work on Animagi code 89, so even if someone else listens in, they wouldn't understand what they were talking about. The rest of the Marauders agreed, and as they set off for the empty classroom they normally worked in, Harry couldn't help but wonder if it really was a good idea for Hermione to associate with Severus. He would never risk his sister's safety, and Snape did some risky things, such as hanging out with Mulciber and Avery. He told himself to relax, and Hermione knew how to take care of himself. As he watched Sirius's knight getting clobbered by Remus's Queen, Harry knew he really truly loved all his friends and family and would do whatever it took to protect them.

_.xx._

_Year Five_

"These muggle sweets are delicious," Hermione giggled, swirling her cherry-flavoured lollipop around in her mouth. Lily smiled smugly. "I told you," Lily laughed. The six Gryffindor girls in fifth year had agreed to have a get together in Hermione, Lily, Alice, Marlene, Dorcas and Mary's dorm. Normally, the six girls should have been split into two dorms, but all six were close with one another and didn't want the other two to have to share a dorm by themselves. As a result, they were given a large dorm for all six of them. Dorcas giggled as she swayed back and forth, having drunk too much of the muggle champagne Mary's elder sister had sent them. Hermione and Lily in the very beginning had refused to drink a single sip, Hermione's excuse was she was a prefect now, Lily's was: "Who will make sure none of you get in trouble?" But in the end, the two had been convinced by the rest of the girls to just let loose this one night. Hermione had given in, reasoning with herself to have fun and she would only live once. Hermione's head had filled up with clouds as she drank her champagne, and when she walked she felt like a hippogriff traipsing on clouds of cotton candy.

It didn't make sense, but technically, she was drunk.

"Didn't know you were such a lightweight, Hermione," Marlene laughed while she clinked glasses with Lily. Lily downed her champagne in one go. Lily too, like Hermione, had decided to let loose and was rather enjoying herself.

Alice had long ago let go and was now proclaiming her secrets to the world. Dorcas, another girl in their dorm was dancing and singing to Muggle rock songs, using a lollipop for a microphone. Marlene was choosing to quiz everyone on their love life, and seemed to get a kick out of watching all the girls blush. "We all know James has a crush on you, Lily," Marlene interjected, smiling smugly as Lily blushed. Lily waved. "Maybe I like him back!" She giggled. Hermione gasped dramatically as her flute of champagne tipped, on the verge of spilling out.

Lily frowned. "But he's so mean to Severus…" Lily trailed off, her eyebrows knitting together to create a little 'v'. Lily closed her eyes and seemed to be thinking hard to herself. "Do I like him or do I dislike him?" She mumbled to herself and held up her left hand. "Do I like him not, do I like him, do I like him not, do I like him, do I like him not…" As her pinky finger closed on "do I like him not," she sat up proudly. "I don't like him!" Lily announced proudly, as though she had just been granted all O's on her NEWT's. Marlene looked highly amused. She knew the other girls would die of embarrassment when they woke up tomorrow morning, tired and hung-over. "Alright ladies," Marlene said, "now that we have solved Lily's love life"—Lily nodded proudly—"let's move onto Hermione's."The girl in question was still sucking her lollipop and looked up when her name was called. "I don't have a love life." Hermione looked confused. Dorcas snorted. "My dear fellow sister"—Lily slung her arm around Hermione's shoulder—"You should see the way some boys look at you sometimes." Hermione blinked, her long lashes grazing her cheekbones. "Really?" Her voice held a note of disbelief and confusion. Marlene sighed. Hermione really was clueless.

Marlene tried a new angle. "So who do you think is cute, Hermione?" Marlene asked patiently. Dorcas giggled. "I like Harry. He's nice and easy on the eyes," Dorcas announced her new-found fancy. Hermione choked. "Ew! Harry? He's my _brother_!" She spat the last word out as if it was a curse word and shuddered. Marlene couldn't hide her smile now. "Oh but Hermione, you must admit, Harry is cute! Especially with his blond curls and eyes…" Alice sighed dreamily. "Alice!" Lily hissed, looking scandalized. "You're taken! What about Frank?" Lily demanded, her flaming red hair swishing around her shoulders. Alice waved her hand dismissively. "I like him, but he needs to make his move soon. I'm done with waiting." Dorcas cheered. "Yes, Alice! You show that boy he's going to need to make his moves soon!" Dorcas yelled out. Marlene silently thanked Merlin she had put up silencing spells when Dorcas had first started singing.

Marlene suddenly broke the silence."Hermione, I dare you to go downstairs and kiss the boy you like—and you can't choose your brother. " All the other girls looked at Marlene, who was breathing heavily as her words had rushed frowned. "But I don't like any of them." She whined. Marlene raised a sculpted eyebrow. "Who was the one going on about Gryffindor bravery and how we don't chicken down no matter what?" Marlene taunted, knowing Hermione would rise to the bait. (Hermione had earlier been talking about how she would never back down from a challenge. ) "Fine!" Hermione mustered up her courage. "But someone has to go with me." She added as an afterthought. Marlene couldn't hide her astonishment. "Really? Fine?" She asked disbelievingly. "Fine!" Hermione repeated. Marlene blinked. Slowly, an evil-looking smile unfurled across Marlene's face. "Alright Hermione, we'll all go with you." Marlene decided.

Hermione giggled as she tossed her arm around Lily's shoulders, the two struggling to get up by themselves. Marlene shook her head and helped Dorcas stand up. Mary had already managed to get up, and Alice had fallen asleep on the carpet. Hermione flung the door open. She was feeling rather lightheaded, but enjoyed the feeling. It gave her a sense she could accomplish anything she wanted to. She felt relaxed and perfectly calm, although by the way Marlene was shaking her head at Hermione, she knew she didn't look calm at all. Heading down the stairs, the common room quieted. Every head seemed to turn Lily and Hermione's way, and Hermione entertained the thought she was interesting enough for everyone to pause their activities.

Harry was staring at her, imploring her with his eyes to go back upstairs. Hermione faltered for a moment, before Marlene called out, "Come on, Hermione! Do the deed so we can go back!" Hermione nodded, marching resolutely down the stairs. Hermione stopped in front of Remus and glared at him. Remus was terrified. He didn't know what he did for Hermione to glare at him so intensely. He always thought they were friends. The common room was so quiet that if a rat squeaked, it would be heard from every corner. Hermione suddenly smiled at Remus before plopping onto his lap and smashing her lips against his. Gasps arose the common room. Remus dropped the book he was holding in shock. Hermione's mouth was warm on his. She was a _magnificent _kisser, considering this was his first kiss. Hermione pulled away and left Remus there sitting, still shocked. Smiling at her friends, she turned around and wiggled her fingers. As she ran back up the stairs, Remus sat in shock. He could, however, feel a certain pair of silver eyes burn into his back.

_.xx._

Groaning as the sunlight streamed into her eyes, her killer headache reminded Hermione of last night's events. Cringing of embarrassment, she wondered what in the name of Merlin had possessed her to plop onto the lap of Remus and to snog him. Admittedly, Marlene _had _dared her, but she hadn't been able to think with clarity when all those champagne bubbles were floating around in her head. She groaned as a wave of nausea hit her; the Gods above seemed to think her embarrassment wasn't enough of a punishment and had fated her with a headache and nausea. "Hermione?" Lily whispered. "What?" Hermione groaned. Lily didn't respond. A moment later, she felt Lily getting up from her bed and padding over to Hermione's bed, before the girl collapsed on Hermione's bed. Lily flung her arms around Hermione. Hermione finally opened her eyes, before squinting at the sunshine that was streaming down from the open window.

After laying in silence, Lily carefully asked, "Do you remember what happened last night?" Hermione hummed, embarrassment clogging her throat. Lily took one look at Hermione and began to laugh. Offended, Hermione turned and glared at Lily. "I'm so glad you find joy in my embarrassment." Hermione muttered dryly. In response, Lily only laughed harder.

Tears were now rolling down the muggleborn's cheeks, as she continued to laugh, the sound echoing around their dorm and waking the other girls. "Lily…" Alice muttered in annoyance. The brunette smacked her mouth, feeling the aftereffects of a hangover in the package of dehydration. Just then, Marlene came walking in, looking cheerful and impeccable, as usual. "Rise and shine, girls! We have a big day ahead of us!" Hermione was surprised to see how well Marlene looked; the Scottish girl's makeup was done and her skin was glowing. It seemed as though Mary had the same question as Hermione and asked, "How are you not in pain?" Mary asked, her wide blue eyes filled to the brim with confusion and a bit of envy. Marlene smiled wickedly. "Hangover potion." She spun the bottle in her hand and passed it to Mary, who raised it to her lips and took a sip. The change was immediate. Mary immediately looked better, her nausea had vanished and all traces of her pounding headache had disappeared. The bottle of "godly elixir" (in the words of Dorcas) had been drunk by every girl. Once their minds were clear, each Gryffindor was able to carefully think about what happened the night before. Hermione's face was a bright shade of red, one which any tomato would be proud of. Lily doubled over in laughter again, remembering everyone's expression when Hermione invited herself to sit on Remus's lap, before snogging him. Alice smiled dreamily, remembering the way Frank had looked at her when she descended the stairs. Dorcas had been too busy eyeing Harry to worry about anyone else; while Mary had been looking longingly at Issac Davis, another boy in their year.

Marlene, noticing Hermione's mortification, laughed and patted the girl gently on her shoulder. She would need it, rumors had spread like wildfire last night, and Marlene wouldn't be surprised if the entire school knew by now. Sirius Black seemed to be out of sorts last night, to Marlene's surprise. She had an inkling to where this stemmed from and grinned slyly as she inspected the pout that had positioned itself onto Hermione's face. The girl seemed oblivious to the looks she got from Sirius and remained resolute in her standing he was awful, due to her friendship with Severus Snape. Privately, Marlene didn't like Severus, he gave her chills. She never voiced these thoughts to Hermione or Lily, both were close with the Slytherin and didn't appreciate anyone who made fun of him.

Shaking off the feeling of unease that clouded her mind whenever she thought of him, Marlene pasted a smile onto her face, before pulling on Hermione's hair to pull the girl out of her reverie.

_.xx._

Praying Harry wouldn't catch her before the morning ended, Hermione made Lily go down the staircase with her. Hermione swallowed heavily. She could already imagine the look on Harry's face. Drawing a deep breath, she headed down the stairs to the common room to meet her fate. Lily squeezed her hand in a show of support. Hermione gave her a grateful smile.

Descending from the last stair, she was surprised to see Harry sprawled across the couch alone, with a surprisingly calm look on his face. A stream of sunlight filtered in from the open windows, and Hermione was struck by how calm he looked. Lily turned to her and motioned she would wait for her in the corner of the common room so she and Harry could talk. Hermione walked shakily over to Harry, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She hesitated before the last step. Harry suddenly shot up and his eyes opened. Hermione let out a small scream of surprise. She soon realized most of the common room was staring at her. Her cheeks blushed furiously with mortification. Hermione sat down gingerly on the couch. She tried to gauge Harry's expression. It was frustratingly neutral.

"So. Care to tell me what that was about last night?" Harry broke the silence first. His head was now bent downwards, as he fiddled with a stray piece of string caught on the couch's fringe. Hermione sighed. "You're not my keeper, Harry," she started carefully, "who I choose to snog is none of your business."

Harry looked up at her tiredly, with a hint of anger. "Well Hermione, when you choose to kiss one of my best mates', then yes, it is my business." He responded. Hermione's shoulders drooped at the thought of Remus. She felt beyond awful for snogging him in front of so many people. He was never too comfortable to be at the centre of attention, and that must've made him squirm.

Harry continued. "I honestly care for you so much, Hermione, and I would never want to see you get your heart broken. I would never want to have to be caught between you or Remus either." He ran a hand through his hair, and Hermione was once again struck by how utterly exhausted he seemed. Not just physically, but also mentally.

Harry looked up at her again, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Just don't date any Slytherins, alright? I can't stand the thought of Lucius Malfoy being my brother-in-law." Harry shuddered.

Hermione's laughter rang across the room.

_.xx._

Later on, Hermione pulled Remus aside and apologised for snogging him in front of the majority of their house-mates. Remus looked disappointed, before quickly brushing it off with a small smile and reassuring Hermione he wasn't angry. He admitted he was surprised when she sat down and was obviously tipsy. Remus secretly told Hermione Harry wasn't really angry with her, he was just worried about her safety. Hermione had looked at him in confusion, before Remus smiled vaguely and patted her shoulder, telling her to go find Harry. So here Hermione stood, at the top of the Astronomy tower. Her blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun, a few tendrils framing her face. Old Hermione had given her a few tips and tricks on how to do her hair, something Hermione was very grateful for. She was relieved she didn't have the wild curls Old Hermione had, those would have been really hard to manage. Old Hermione and Hermione's mother had taught her several ways to tie her hair, and most mornings she ended up doing Lily's too. Hermione favoured messy buns and leaving her hair down free and loose, and while Lily loved the plaited effect, she preferred to leave her hair loose.

A couple of footsteps shuffled behind her. Harry had arrived. Hermione turned around and crossed her arms over her chest. She frowned at him, her anger evident. "I'm sorry, Hermione." Harry gushed out. "I promise I won't ever act like such a prat again." Hermione was too surprised to say anything, and could only nod mutely. Harry beamed. He wrapped his arms around her, before whispering, "I'm just scared for you, you know." Hermione melted into his embrace. "I can take care of myself." Hermione said, her voice muffled into his shoulder. Harry laughed. "I know you can. But I just want the best for you, and there are so many guys out there who would take advantage of you, Hermione. I just want you to be safe." Harry whispered back, his eyes shining with brotherly affection.

_.xx._

_Year 5, 1975_

Hermione and Remus were both made prefects, which meant they would be spending more time together. When Hermione had penned a letter to Lily telling her the news, Lily had replied in such an exuberant fashion Hermione knew instantly she was being sincere. Hermione noticed right away their fifth year was different from their previous years. For one, things had been progressively becoming darker. Eugenia Jenkins had been forced out of office as Minister of Magic because she was unable to deal with the riots and rising threats regarding Voldemort. During the late 60s and early 70s she had been able to shut things down before they became too serious, but recently a muggle village near York had been attacked by Death Eaters.

There had been eight casualties.

Chills had raced down Hermione's spine when the news was delivered to the student body, she and Lily had clutched each other in shock and horror. The news weren't really unnerve her, she had been expecting a public attack for a long time. But when she had received the newspaper, she had still gotten choked up and was shocked.

The long-standing rivalry between Slytherin and Gryffindor had worsened dramatically since Voldemort's power was increasing day by day. Every Gryffindor under year three had been warned to not step out alone, no matter what.

Severus was beginning to hang out with Avery and Mulciber, something that severely worried both Hermione and Lily. Avery and Mulciber were dreadful future death eaters, and Severus had no business to be hanging around with them.

Severus's standing within his house was already in a precarious situation due to his birth as a half-blood, and his continued association with both Hermione and Lily further shook his position.

While Hermione was a pureblood, she was also a Gryffindor. As in for Lily, her status as a Muggleborn and a Gryffindor wasn't welcomed by Slytherins, and a majority of the Slytherins were sour over the fact Lily and Hermione claimed their year's top two spots. Severus had once pulled her and Lily beside after class to warn them against roaming the castle after curfew unless they wanted to end up in the Hospital Wing. Hermione had smiled mysteriously and reassured Severus they would be fine. Lily seemed to disagree, and was cautious to always bring her wand whenever they stepped out of the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione wasn't stupid enough to ignore the heated glares several Slytherins pointed towards her and Lily. Of course they couldn't do anything, she was the daughter arguably the most notable alchemist of all time, and was also the goddaughter of Albus Dumbledore. Nobody would lay a single finger upon her while they were still at Hogwarts. However, it was possible Bellatrix would throw caution to the wind and attack her. The witch had hated Old Hermione and hated Hermione in this timeline too. Old Hermione seemed faint whenever the topic of Bellatrix was brought up. Not that Hermione could blame her, she would be cautious too if she was tortured under the Crucio.

Thanking the Fates above Bellatrix had graduated two years ago, Hermione picked up her quill and put a check next to _Voldemort village attack _and _House rivalry dangers._

_.xx._

Time was flying by fast. Hermione woke up one morning to feel the sunlight streaming through an open curtain. One of the girls must have forgotten to close it last night, they had all stayed up late to finish an essay last minute. Well, maybe not _all _of them. Hermione and Lily had mainly stayed up to help Dorcas and Marlene. Hermione and Lily had finished weeks ago, but apparently Dorcas and Marlene had mastered the art of procrastination and had not even started the thirteen inches they were required to write.

The six girls still shared the same dorm, but it no longer looked like the room they had all shared in first and second year. The walls had been painted a deep red, close to burgundy, before one lazy Saturday morning Marlene had decided the color was too _dim _to suit them. She then somehow managed to convince everyone to repaint the walls, muggle style.

Alice had pointed out they could just wave their wands and be done with it, but Marlene exclaimed it would be more fun to hand-paint it. The six walls were now painted teal, cornflower blue, electric purple, and pale pink. The last wall was painted bright gold, one for everyone to stick their pictures on, and to write messages. Professor McGonagall had blown a gasket when she found out, and had promptly given the six of them a week of detention, each. When the news had been spread they had been given detention, all of Hogwarts got a kick out of it. The girls were each seemingly loved and adored by all of the Hogwarts population, even the teachers. The Slytherins grudgingly respected them for their magic skill, although they would never admit it. The Marauders had congratulated them personally, exclaiming the feat to be something they had not even thought about before.

Next to each girl's bed was a vanity. It held each girl's makeup, perfume, brushes, and hair supplies. The curtains were now burgundy, a color they had all agreed on. The carpeting was a white, shaggy carpet, anti-stain proofed.

When Hermione finished her perusal of their dorm, she turned to observe the sleeping form of Lily. Lily still had the same fiery hair and lily-white skin. If Lily's almond eyes were open, they would be a striking emerald. All of her baby fat had vanished, her cheekbones were perfectly carved, her face symmetrical. She began to complete tasks with the grace and elegance Hermione had come to associate with grown-women.

Hermione and Lily were the same height. Her eyes were a deep ocean blue, long dark lashes that lined them. Her skin was still as porcelain smooth as it was back when she was still a child. Now, her hair was a color of golden brown. When it caught in the sunlight, the undertones of gold shimmered and her hair would shine with pretty tones of browns and reds. Her figure had filled out just as well. Hermione was glad to have a woman's figure again, it made her feel more connected to Hermione Granger.

Hermione noticed how Sirius always glared at any boy who dared to approach her, the only exception being if the one approaching her was one of the Marauders.

It annoyed Hermione endlessly. She should have the freedom to choose who to associate with, and Sirius should not have any control in that decision.

In two short years, after Hogwarts, she would take down the darkest wizard in a thousand years. She had decades of knowledge, but the thought of what was coming always managed to clam her up and drop a lump in her throat. She still had two more years of youth, two more years of blissful ignorance at Hogwarts. And she was going to take full advantage of it.

_.xx._

The exams had just ended, and the six girls were sitting by the lake, enjoying the breeze. Summer was rapidly approaching, their OWLs had finally ended. Hermione was sure she passed with high marks, she did after all have the advantage of learning everything before. Her feet were dipped in the lake, and the occasional sound of laughter drifted over to their side.

"I completely blanked out when the question about the werewolf signs came up," Mary told them. "I only managed to come up with two." Hermione smiled at the thought of the Marauders' getting a kick out of that question. They _were_ best friends with one. Recently there had been rumors of Severus getting saved by James at the Whomping Willow, but Lily and Hermione knew better than to ask Severus.

Hermione's eyes occasionally drifted over to where the Marauders were sitting under the beech tree. She knew Lily kept flashing looks at James through the corners of her eyes. Hermione smiled secretly to herself. Lily had once confessed to Hermione she thought the Marauders were good-looking, and _maybe _some of their pranks were funny. Hermione didn't dare to call out Lily in front of so many witnesses; the girl would probably try to drown her in the lake. Hermione felt the chatter Marlene and Dorcas suddenly stop, as did most of the conversation in the courtyard. Hermione opened her eyes to see the Marauders dangling Severus from a tree.

Hermione tapped Lily on the shoulder and motioned to the commotion. Hermione and Lily both withdrew their feet from the water immediately. Lily jumped up, her bright green eyes alight with fury. Hermione's face was set in a calm mask. She learned the hard way that if you allowed your emotions to infiltrate you during a duel, it could cost you a deadly win. Pushing through the crowd—everyone made way to allow them to pass through—Lily drew her wand out and screamed, "Let him go, Potter!" Hermione knew this day would come, but didn't think it would come so soon. She already loved Severus as another brother.

Her throat clenched up as if it were a muggle movie and flashbacks of memories flew rapidly through Hermione's mind. She knew what was coming, and how much it would hurt Lily. She braced herself for what he would say, but it was one of those things in where you would perhaps never be ready for.

James' head turned when he heard Lily's shout, as did Sirius's. James free hand flew to his hair, raking his fingers through the already messy locks. "Alright Evans?" James called out. Sirius didn't acknowledge Hermione, but merely trained his stare on her.

Lily bristled. Hermione, noticing her best friend was too angry to say anything, intervened. "Let him go, Potter. What has he ever done to you?" Her ocean orbs were beginning to flash as a warning sign. "Well…" James drew the word out to emphasize his point. "It's more of a fact that he _exists_, if you know what I mean." The crowd laughed cruelly. Hermione looked at Harry desperately. He shook his head, signaling this had to happen. Hermione had expected him to_ say _something, considering how he had been the rash one all along who wanted to change everything.

Hermione had never more wanted to throttle her brother.

"Let him GO, Potter!" Lily screamed again. Her wand was now pointed at James. "All right Evans," James quickly agreed. "—But, if you go on a date with me, I promise to leave him alone" James requested, his hazel eyes shining hopefully. "You think you're so cool," Lily breathed heavily, "but your nothing more than an arrogant, bullying _toerag_, Potter! I would never go out with you, ever!" Lily finished her sentence screaming.

"Black, Potter." Everyone turned to Hermione's voice. "I give you two one last chance to let him go." Hermione's voice was deadly. Her wand was drawn, and was pointed at the ground in an illusion of calm. "Alright." James complied and with a wave of his wand, Severus fell to the ground in a heap. Lily immediately relaxed and rushed to help Severus up, Hermione following close behind her. "You better be lucky your little friends were here, Snivellus." Sirius taunted. Just as Hermione was about to reach for Severus to help him up, he spat out, "I don't need any help from filthy blood-traitors and mudbloods like _them_!" A gasp rose throughout the crowd. Hermione immediately withdrew her hands, feeling as though she had just been shocked by electricity.

It was getting difficult to breathe. "Fine." Lily said, her lips stretching into a cold smile. Hermione saw the hurt reflected in her emerald eyes but was grateful Lily chose to speak, as Hermione was too shocked. "Fine, Snape," The crowd booed when they heard her use of his last name. "We don't care. We won't bother in the future." Lily said coolly.

"Apologize to them immediately, Snivellus." Sirius's voice was dangerous and the crowd immediately silenced. "Tell them you're sorry." Severus was flushing, and Hermione could see the tears that were welling up in his eyes. He regretted his words, but that didn't lessen the blow. "We don't need your help, _Black._" Hermione spat out his last name. "You two are just as bad as he is!" Hermione yelled, her emotions getting the best of her.

She focused on turning the pain into anger, and directed it towards the cause of the situation, the Marauders. Even though she knew Severus had also played a part, Hermione couldn't face him and see the remorse on his face. Not just yet.

"We would never call you two you-know-whats!" James said in indignation. Hermione looked over to see the tears forming in Lily's eyes. Choosing to ignore the two, she wrapped her arms around Lily's shoulder and steered the both of them to the castle, ignoring the voices that were calling them. She allowed the façade to fall, and the tears began to flow freely down her cheeks. Hearing Harry's voice, she angrily wiped her tears away. Harry hadn't bothered to say a single thing, and now he was calling after her.

Hermione always knew this day would come, but never thought it would hurt this much. _This _Severus was not the one she had snuck into the kitchens with, not the one she had studied with, not the one she had shared jokes and stories with. This Severus was the one who had chosen his own path, who chose to hang out with Avery and Mulciber, the one who chose to call them a mudblood and blood-traitor.

Somewhere along the way, they had already grown apart.

**an:**

**I PROMISE SEVERUS WILL NOT GET ABANDONED**

**To address some reviews: Yes, Sirius and the Marauders are still childish and immature in their treatment to Slytherins. But keep in mind we are now at the height of the first wizarding war, which is/was around 1975. I chose to keep house rivalry as an aspect in this story that I may or may not be expanding on. **

**Do I see how blatantly obvious this situation is not fair to Severus?**

**Absolutely. The last scene was a part of canon that I kept, because it will later trigger a chain of events. **

**Thank you so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

_.xx._

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own anything, except for my original scenes and characters. All belongs to JK Rowling.**

_.xx._

"_There are all types of love in this world but never the same love twice."_

_-F. Scott Fitzgerald_

_.xx._

_Summer Holidays_

"I can't believe your parents let you come to spend the holidays at my house!" Lily squealed, waving her hands around in excitement. "I can't believe it either!" Hermione cheered. The windows were open to let in the cool air, and as the breeze whipped her hair around her face, Hermione couldn't help but feel this was how summer was supposed to feel: refreshing, free, and _fun._

They were on the way to Kings Cross Station, where Hermione would leave with Lily and Harry would leave with James. Perenelle and Nicholas were in France, to experience "the beauty of nature", and "being disconnected from magic for a little while."

Personally, to Hermione it sounded fun. Witches and wizards were too dependent on magic. Most didn't even know how to cook without it. "We're going to have so much fun this summer! We can go shopping, we can teach each other makeup tricks, oh, and most importantly, we can study together!" Lily bounced up and down. Lily's enthusiasm was catching on.

Hermione smoothed her silk dress, the one her mother had insisted she wear. Old Hermione had reminded her the silk dress would look a tad fancy, but Hermione just shrugged it off. She had grown up practically most of her life wearing such attire and saw nothing wrong with it.

But now, as she mentally compared her outfit with Lily's, she couldn't help but feel out of place. Lily was dressed in a simple t-shirt and a pair of denim shorts, while Hermione was wearing a pale yellow dress.

Oh well. Her father had given her a bag of muggle money, she was sure it would be enough to buy some appropriate muggle attire for daily wear.

The train rolled into a stop as they reached the platform. Lily jumped up and grinned down at Hermione. Hermione smiled widely back at her. It would be her first summer spent apart from Harry, and to be honest, she was relishing in the taste of _freedom._

The idea of growing up so fast terrified and exhilarated her. Growing up meant she was closer to when she would take down Voldemort, and it also meant new experiences and knowledge. Old Hermione began reappearing less and less, seeming to respect Hermione's privacy and taking a backseat to see how she would solve problems and create solutions.

_.xx._

The Evans' home was beautiful. It felt very homey and at the same time was also very airy, with wide windows and decorations in different shades of blue strategically placed.

Lily's room was on the second floor, a wide space of beautiful interior and refreshingly cool air. They had just entered the house and ducked out of the sweltering sun. Already, Hermione began to feel the vexation of the fabric sticking to her skin. She puffed up her cheeks and blew upwards, watching as a tendril of hair wafted up.

Lily caught sight of Hermione sweating—or "glowing" as Marlene referred it to as—and grinned knowingly. "Here," she called, as she tossed one of her T-shirts and a skirt over to the second bed Hermione was sitting on. Hermione took the cool material gratefully, blowing the girl a kiss and marching to the adjacent bathroom.

Much to her dismay, the skirt was too short. It didn't even reach her knees. The offensive material reached to about the a three quarters of her thigh, and Hermione groaned.

In a desperate attempt, Hermione tried summoning her wandless magic to try and lengthen the skirt, except it seemed as though even her magic refused to comply with her wishes.

Her left eyebrow twitched.

After much tugging, cajoling, and plain frustration, Hermione came to the conclusion the skirt wouldn't lengthen, unless she wanted to flash the waistband of her knickers for the world to see.

Walking out of the bathroom, she caught sight of Lily laying on her bed with Crookshanks curled up at her feet, and couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corner of her lips. Crookshanks seldom accepted anyone, let alone agreed spend time with anyone who wasn't Hermione. It pleased her to see her best friend and cat got along so well.

Lily stretched on her bed languidly, and sat up to see Hermione changed. Her lips stretched to form a very Slytherin-esque smile, and gushed, "You look so adorable!" In response, Hermione shot her a petulant look. "It's too short," Hermione complained as her right hand fidgeted with the hem of the skirt, her eyes shooting daggers.

Lily laughed. "It's supposed to be short." Her eyes were dancing. Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"You did this on purpose, didn't you?" She felt embarrassment course through her veins, as realization dawned upon her. She should've known it was a scheme of Lily's to try and get Hermione to show a little skin.

It was that Hermione _didn't _want to show skin, it was that she didn't feel as though it was necessary. There was also the factor that she never felt too comfortable being the object of stares, from male and female alike.

Judging by the stubborn glint in Lily's eyes, Hermione could tell the redhead wouldn't let her wear anything else except for the short skirt. Hermione sighed in exasperation.

At least she could tie her cardigan over it.

_.xx._

After a long and heated debate with Lily on what attire was appropriate in public in a clothing store, Hermione finally decided on a flowy, white dress that came to about an inch or two above her knee. Lily stamped her approval, exclaiming this was totally Hermione's style.

The two currently sat in a muggle café, just enjoying the breeze and having a light lunch. Hermione sipped her juice through a striped straw. She pushed up her sunglasses from the bridge of her nose, and patiently listened to Lily's explanations about her sister. Secretly, Hermione felt awful for Lily. The muggleborn witch had tried so hard to stay in touch with Petunia over the years based off of Lily's stories, but Petunia just wasn't responding. She saw the hopeful looks on her friend's face when her owl would come back, only to discover her sister hadn't bothered to respond to a singe one of the long letters Lily wrote to Petunia.

Just as Hermione's fingers inched forward to snag a fry off of Lily's plate, a loud gasp cut her short. Lily looked as though she had seen a ghost, her mouth opening and closing repeatedly. She looked like a fish out of water.

Hermione looked worriedly into the direction Lily was looking in. Her jaw dropped.

There, casually lounging and wearing sunglasses, were the Marauders. Hermione's eyes wandered over the group, before falling on Sirius. Her eyes seemed to fall on him naturally, and a slight smile tugged on her lips. Hermione seemed to be hearing Lily ranting in the background, but her eyes remained trained on one character.

"Hermione?" Lily asked worriedly. She snapped her fingers in front of Hermione's face. Hermione quickly blinked her eyes back into focus and scolded herself for focusing on Sirius Black. Sending a silent thank you to Morgana that she was wearing sunglasses that day, she quickly drew them off and looked into Lily's eyes.

She saw anger, annoyance, and most importantly, what she could make out as a _tiny _flicker of wistfulness. Hermione carefully hid her smile behind the rim of her juice glass.

"Oh, that complete and utter git!" Lily shrieked. "How did _he _know we would be here?" Hermione silently sighed as the redhead went on a long tirade about her disgust for no other than James Potter. She couldn't help but sometimes wonder if Lily only ranted to try and convince herself she disliked James. Lily stood up, and angrily huffed, "Let's go." Her eyes were stormy and Hermione didn't dare to argue against her. Hastily throwing down a couple of muggle bills, Hermione grabbed her cardigan and purse.

Lily suddenly stopped. "Oh!" She cried out. "Hermione, do you want to go say hi to your brother?" Lily's cheeks blushed red and having never thought of the notion that Hermione might want to say hello to Harry.

Hermione shrugged one slim shoulder. "No," she decided, "Harry would probably blush if he saw his sister wearing something like this." Then to emphasize her point, she smoothed her wrinkle-free dress. Lily giggled, a tinkling, melodic sound. "True," she laughed, "everyone is staring at you, 'Mione!" Lily hooked her arm through Hermione's and turned around. Hermione followed suit and was surprised to see several muggles staring at her and Lily. The women seemed to be staring with envy and jealousy, while the men stared with a look she could not comprehend but was similar to appreciation. Hermione blushed, a pretty pink tinge coloring her porcelain cheeks. Lily, however, was bolder. She flashed all of them a smile, before pulling Hermione into a cosmetics shop.

"And now," Lily cried out. "We shop!"

Hermione's answering groan covered the last part of her sentence.

_.xx._

Hermione slouched into the Evans' home, exhausted. Lily followed suit, and tossed her keys into the basket by the door. The two leaned on each other as they huffed and puffed up the stairs to the attic.

Hermione threw herself down on the bed Mr and Mrs Evans had set up for her. Her mother would have an aneurysm if she saw how unladylike Hermione was acting. Lily marched off to take a shower, calling over her shoulder for Hermione to make herself at home.

Sitting up, Hermione looked at the pile of bags by her bed with a sigh. A small tugged at the corners of her lips. She had a blast with Lily this afternoon. They had gone into all of the shops, and didn't leave a single one empty-handed. Hermione discovered she loved muggle fashion. It was so comfortable, and she felt so free. She was able to move however she wanted, without fabric restricting her like how they did with her dresses.

Old Hermione had expressed her envy of the makeup Hermione had gotten. She got it solely so she would be able to disguise herself, but maybe, just _maybe, _it would be nice to dress up every once and a while.

Both girls had finished showering and were now curled up in their beds, ready to sleep. Hermione felt relaxed and calm. She discovered she loved girl time, which was surprising considering she had no female friends in her past life besides Ginny.

Lily was very relaxed. She had even mentioned she didn't think James looked bad, which Hermione stored away to tease her at another date.

"Honestly," Hermione cleared her throat. "I was actually really surprised when Sirius defended me against Severus. If you could call it that, of course. But I was just surprised he even bothered to speak up for me." Hermione's cheeks warmed and she looked down shyly.

Lily rolled her eyes at Hermione's naivety. "I already told you he had a massive fancy for you while we were drunk," Lily said, twirling a strand of red hair with her finger. Hermione felt rather dazed. She had no experience with teenage boys, besides the Yule Ball in fourth year and the sloppy kiss Ron Weasley had planted on her during her last life. "I didn't think you were being serious." Hermione muttered. Lily laughed. "I mean, we _were _drunk," Hermione explained, a small smile tugging at the corner of her lips.

"Oh well," Lily sighed. "Time for bed." Lily sat up and tossed her covers forward to straighten them out, and turned her head and threw Hermione a smile. "Goodnight," Lily called out. "Goodnight," Hermione echoed.

She had a lot to think about.

_.xx._

Summer break was rapidly ending. Hermione's hair was now lighter and had streaks of gold, an effect of spending much time outside in the sun. Lily had taken Hermione around her entire town, to show the latter her stomping grounds. Hermione had laughed in delight as Lily recounted the story of her jumping off a bridge when she was a kid to see if she would be able to fly.

She felt panicked about how quickly time was slipping by, in less than a week she would be starting Hogwarts. If her predictions and calculations were correct, Voldemort had roughly five Horcruxes by now: the diary, diadem, the Gaunt ring, Nagini, and Hufflepuff's cup. Hermione could feel her heart breaking as she thought of the idea of destroying such priceless artifacts handed down from the founders, but they had already been tainted by dark magic. Voldemort would only grow to be more powerful if they were not destroyed.

He was now widely known and feared. Hermione could now compare him to to the Voldemort Old Hermione knew and had fought. Just a few months ago, Eugenia Jenkins had been ousted from the office of Minister of Magic. She hadn't been able to combat the pureblood riots and Voldemort's rise, and had been deemed "inadequate." She was swiftly replaced by Harold Minchum.

Hermione wrinkled her nose as she ran her brush through her hair. All Minister Minchum had done was add even more dementors to Azkaban, which had not only failed to stop Voldemort in the future, but would also increase his power.

She and Harry were now stuck in an awkward position. Their plan was to strive to eradicate him by 1978, exactly one year after their graduation from Hogwarts. They were granted no freedom while in Hogwarts, there was no way they would be able to leave the castle long enough to successfully vanquish the horcruxes, and Hermione had no intention of looping Dumbledore into her plans. She didn't trust him enough, fair and simple.

Staring into her reflection in the mirror, she heard Lily's call.

"Hermione! Are you ready?" Lily knocked on the door of the washroom, and Hermione took a deep breath before answering. "Coming!" She called out, and closed the door behind her. The time to destroy Voldemort would come, but for now, she was determined on enjoying her youth for as long as she could.

_.xx._

Sixth year was flying by. Remus seemed to have gotten over his embarrassment at being snogged in front of everyone, and now participated regularly in Hermione and Lily's library sessions. Sometimes the rest of the Marauders tagged along. James came solely for the sake of Lily, Remus came to study, Peter came to make sure he could pass, and Harry came to research spells he could use for duels. Hermione just didn't get why Sirius came along. They were all wickedly smart, shown obviously through their academic rankings in their Year. She supposed it could be because since everyone else was there, he felt an obligation to also be present.

Speaking of which, today was one of those study days. Flitwick had hinted heavily that there would be a quiz given the following Monday, and Lily had promptly dragged Hermione off to study. They were now all seated around the table, joined by Marlene and Dorcas. Hermione had an inking suspicion Dorcas had come just to stare at Harry, but brushed it off. If the looks Harry was trading with Dorcas was any indication, he was just as infatuated with her as she was with him.

Shaking her head resolutely, Hermione bended back down to her textbook. She wasn't actually studying, and had charmed a book on Fiendfyre to look like a charms textbook to anyone else. Sighing when she saw another complicated-looking formula, Hermione looked up. Normally, she enjoyed solving formulas and understanding new concepts, but today she had a pounding headache and all she wanted to do was sleep. Moving her eyes from the ceiling to across the table, she was taken aback by Sirius Black.

His dark hair hung low in front of his eyes. Looking at his eyes closely, Hermione could see that they were lazily scanning through the text. His right hand was twirling a quill. Hermione creased her eyebrows. There was no use in denying Sirius Black had become very attractive. He was no longer the innocent-looking eleven year old she had met on the train. Sometimes, even Hermione had to wrestle a blush when he would throw her a wicked smirk.

He must've felt her eyes on him, because he looked up. He smirked at Hermione. Hermione could feel her cheeks heating up furiously for him discovering she was staring at him. Resolutely looking back down at her text, she ignored his soft laughter.

_.xx._

It was nighttime. The castle was silent, almost abnormally so. During the day, the halls were normally bustling with chatter and energy, the glorious rays of youth filling up every nook and cranny in Hogwarts.

Hermione crept along the stone wall. She idly wondered what would happen if Filch or Mrs Norris happened to find her. It didn't matter to them that it was her shift for patrolling. To Filch, it only mattered he had a new victim. She knew he would drag her back to his office and threaten to hang her by her ankles. Typical Filch.

It was Hermione's shift to patrol the halls that night to make sure no students were out of bed. So far, there was nobody out. It seemed as though everyone were in the safety of their dorm rooms. Wrapping her arms around her midsection, Hermione sighed wistfully. She tucked a strand that had fallen out of her messy bun to behind hear ear. Not looking as to where she was going, Hermione rounded a corner and crashed into a body. Her breath hitched in her throat. Looking up, she felt momentary relief. It was Severus. He had grown several inches over the summer, and now towered over her.

Not waiting for Hermione to speak, he dragged her into the nearest classroom and threw up several silencing wards."What are you doing?" Hermione shrieked. Severus turned around, and she instantly felt bad for screaming. His eyes looked tormented—haunted, almost—and he opened his mouth.

"Listen to me," he said. His voice was low in urgency. "Be careful. Don't leave the tower alone, and don't go anywhere alone." By the time Severus finished his sentence, his lips were pressed in a thin line.

"So now you care, huh?" As soon as the words left her mouth, Hermione instantly regretted them. Here he was, trying to warn her and she was being stubborn and arbitrary. She bit her lip. Just as she opened her mouth to apologize, Severus cut her off.

His jaw was clenched and his hands were shaking with anger. "I don't care if you died." He spat out. "But your brother and Black would hunt me down and kill me." Severus glared at her fiercely. Hermione tried to hold in the tears.

The door suddenly burst open.

A crowd of Slytherin boys in her year came tumbling in, obviously drunk. "Having a lovers spat, Snape?" Avery crowed. The others jeered cruelly. Hermione felt trapped standing in a circle filled with people who if given the chance, would no doubt kill her without a second thought.

"With a blood traitor like her?" Severus sniffed. "Never." He turned away from Hermione and the rest of the boys followed. Hermione was left standing there alone. She knew he didn't mean it, if the glance he threw back at her before he stormed out was any indication.

As soon as the door slammed shut, her knees gave up on her and she fell to the floor. Her emotions began to pour out. Sometimes, she couldn't help but wonder if she could've done something to stop what Severus had said to her and Lily that day by the lake, which had been the catalyst of this entire mess.

Hermione could understand how awful he must've felt, with the Marauders antagonizing him and ridiculing him from the very start of his journey at Hogwarts. Leaning back, her head hit contact with the stone wall and tears squeezed out from under her eyelids.

Beneath all of their good looks and pranks, Hermione could sometimes see the cruelness they held for the Slytherins. The Gryffindor house wasn't as good as it seemed, as not everything that glitters is gold. They were favored by seemingly every teacher, and most Gryffindors were biased and prejudiced against Slytherins. Hermione wasn't blind. She saw the crying Slytherin first years that had been rejected by all of their peers, and the way some Gryffindors seemed to think they got a free pass to bully Slytherins just because of their standing in Hogwarts' social hierarchy. They were the loud, fun house, the one even Dumbledore himself had been in, and always threw parties that made everyone want to get an invitation to.

Hermione supposed the bias against Slytherins added onto how Potter seemed determined to win Lily's heart, with Lily slowly reciprocating his feelings had been a factor into what had caused Severus to break loose that day. She didn't blame him. She knew he didn't mean it, and the way he had tried to warn her today had proven he still cared for her.

Thinking back to her actions earlier, Hermione wanted to smack herself. She had no right to speak to him that way, and it had only added fuel to the fire.

She wiped her tears away determinedly. Her resolve hardened. She delighted in solving problems, and this would be no difference.

_.xx._

**AN: the next update should be coming in around a month, but i cannot make promises. i've been visiting relatives in China recently for Chinese New Year, but due to the new coronavirus i don't know what the future holds out for me. thank you for reading, beta love to LyraTwilight.**


End file.
